Silver Arrow
by A Contradiction
Summary: In a little town in Washington, a problem is surfacing. It appears the Mist is fading, and the mortals can suddenly see a whole lot more than the Gods would like. A group of the most powerful Hunters are sent to solve the problem. Both wolves and Hunters are in for a surprise. Will the Hunters become the hunted? Rated T for safety.
1. Antelope or Duck?

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I own nothing here, accept Nixie and Lucy who are MINE. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer.**

**Antelope or Duck?**

**Thalia's POV**

Blonde hair. Blue eyes. For Gods' sake. Could you get anymore stereotypical, or idiotic?

I glared at the boy in distaste. Not only is he a half-blood, he knows about the Hunters, and our vow to stay single for the rest of our lives. Yet, the idiot keeps hitting on me. He's worse than Leo, as I find Leo hilarious, with his hopelessly smitten ways, but this guy thinks he actually has a chance. Or maybe his mother just wants to spite me and Lady Artemis. Stupid Aphrodite.

"So, sweetheart, busy tonight? Because I know this gorgeous place by the beach... You and me, under the stars, candlelit, with a tub of chocolate ice cream?" Adrian smiled at me, his white teeth reflecting the rays of the sun right back in my eyes, making me blink. His smile widened, and I realised that the _vlacas_ thought I was fluttering my eyes, flirting.

I looked him right in the eye with a thoughtful expression.

"I'm just thinking..." I trailed off.

"Don't worry, Thals, I promise that we won't get caught, I'll keep you safe."

He thinks _he_ can keep _me_ safe? He's the one he should be worried about. He's lucky if I don't electrocute him into the next millennia. And _Thals_? There is a very small list of people who are allowed to call me that, and Adrian seemed to want to learn everything the hard way.

"No... Just wondering if you would prefer antelope, or duck? Hope you don't mind fried."

"Why?" Adrian asked, his eyebrows pushing together as he thought. _Don't strain yourself. _I thought. _There's no use thinking when you haven't got the brain capacity for thoughts. _

I smiled at him. "Because when Lady Artemis finds out you've been flirting with me, she'll change you into either an antelope or a duck. Then, after we have hunted you down, I'd like to fry you, daughter of Zeus and all that, but I understand if you would rather be cooked slowly over a campfire. It really does give the meat that woody, tangy taste."

He stared at me. "Wait a second." His eyes drew closer together in concentration, making him look like a cross-eyed loon.

"Do you mean that you... don't like me?" Took him long enough.

"No, I mean that I hate you, and if you don't get out of my face this instant, you're going to be nothing but a pile of ash." His eyes widened, and he turned around and ran for his life, stumbling over his own feet. Maybe a rabbit would suit him better.

"And don't call me Thals!" I yelled after him.

"Trouble, Lieutenant?" I turned, and glanced up to see Nixie perched in a tree at the border of the forest. She was a small little thing, a bit like a bird, with tanned skin and dark red-gold hair that made her head look on fire in the midday sun. Nixie looked about fifteen, generally acted as though she was five, and was one of the oldest members of the hunt now that Zoe had gone to live among the stars.

She jumped off her branch and almost floated down to the soft green grass.

"That jerk looked like he was giving you a bit of trouble." She jerked her head in the direction that Adrian had ran off. She looked me straight in the eye and smirked.

"You were actually thinking about it, weren't you?" As Artemis' lieutenant, I really should take care of the flirtatious boys myself, but Adrian had really been getting on my nerves. We'd been staying at camp for three days, multiple fights breaking out between hunters and campers, and the idiot hadn't left me alone for a minute of it.

"This one really deserved it." I said.

"Can't argue there." Nixie said, stretching her arms out behind her, almost like wings.

"Artemis is back." She said.

"What? Why?" I asked. Why hadn't I been the first to know?

"Dunno, but she's called a meet for all the hunters. She's worried about something. I came to tell you, but you looked like you were having such fun with Mr Scaredy-cat."

"Har-dy har har." I turned, marched across the camp ground, campers, scampering out of my way. I had earned quite a reputation after the Second Titan War, and now all the younger campers were terrified of me. It was funny at first, though now it's just getting annoying.

Nixie skipped after me, raising an eyebrow at any boy who looked our way.

We passed the archery field, and I saw Annabeth wave at me, though she frowned when she saw the look on my face.

Percy turned to wave at me, and as he lifted his hand off the loaded bow he held, the arrow shot out and hit Clarisse in the butt. He took one look at the murderous expression on her face, and pelted away, Clarisse howling as she chased after him.

It was good to see that some things never change.

I marched into Artemis' softly glowing silver cabin, where the rest of the hunters had gathered. Nixie slid in behind me, shutting the door quietly.

I bowed deeply to my sister, who stood near the back of the room, hunters gathered around her. "My Lady." She bowed her head to me.

"Now all my Hunters are here, I have some news that must be attended to at once." Artemis looked around the room, staring every hunter in the eye with her silver orbs. The newer ones flinched at the look, while the more experienced hunters grew more worried. Something bad was coming.

"My Hunters. As you know, I have been absent from the Hunt for three days, leaving you here, at Camp Half-Blood, where I knew no harm would come to you. At least, nothing you couldn't handle." She winked at me. I winced mentally. Adrian better hope that Artemis never found out exactly which boy had been hitting on me.

"I have had some very important meetings to attend on Olympus. Though it is not either solstice, all Olympians and Lord Hades where there." But Hades was not allowed on Olympus, except for the Winter Solstice, the darkest day of the year.

"There have been reports of monsters in a small town in Washington. Monsters that do not fit any description I have ever heard, or seen." That's impossible! Artemis has been hunting for thousands of years. Surely she should know every monster out there?

"These sightings are all reported to mortal authorities by mortals." What? Mortals can't see through the Mist. Well, there are a few clear sighted, but they usually convince themselves they are insane before anything gets out of hand.

"Large wolves, the size of horses have been sighted a few times by locals who have lived in the town their whole lives, and have never seen the likes before. A few hikers have disappeared in the area over the years, howling is heard at night, and the wolves seem unusually intelligent."

"We have cleared up any inconvenience that the mortal authorities might pose, but there is still the matter of unknown monster sightings. My father, Zeus, fears that the Mist may have disappeared in that area, but I believe it is far worse than that. I fear that a new breed of monsters may have appeared with the ability to be seen through the Mist. If this is true, they have the ability to show our world to the mortals." Artemis continued.

The face of every Hunter in the room was solemn, scared. We have all seen how mortals reacted to a monster attack, even through the Mist. If they actually saw what was happening around them... I don't want to know what that could mean to us, and our world, or the poor, confused mortals.

"I have been asked to send out a small team of Hunters to the town of Forks." Her eyes twinkled, and everyone took the lapse in the dense atmosphere to smirk. Really? A town named after an eating utensil?

"This group must track the monsters, which have been spotted near Forks, and the reservation La Push. They must find out what they are, and investigate how they can be seen through the mist. I have picked four of you to carry out this quest." Everyone glanced at their neighbor, wondering who Artemis would pick.

A small thirteen year old stepped forward, and politely bowed to my lady.

I recognised her to be Lucy, a daughter of Demeter, the girl who had joined us yesterday, and her dark hair and shy aura reminded me of Bianca di Angelo.

"Rise." Artemis nodded at Lucy.

"Umm, Lady Artemis, I was wondering, and I'm _really_ sorry if it's just a me being the new girl thing, but why aren't we all going together?" Lucy kept starting and pausing, then she would speak very fast, as if trying to get all the words out before she collapsed. Someone was nervous.

"We usually would, Lucy. But this mission has special circumstances. If the Mist has disappeared in that area, then a large group of young girls will draw unwanted attention. If only four of you are sent, then it will not draw so much attention, as a small group is far easier to hide." Lucy nodded humbly, and stepped back.

Artemis looked me in the eye. "Thalia. As my lieutenant, you have led the Hunters well in my absence. It is my wish that you now lead the group of Hunters to carry out this mission." I took a step forward and bowed.

"I would be honoured, my lady." Inside, I was screaming with joy. I love the hunters, they're my sisters, but like any older sister, I need a break.

"Phoebe. You are my best tracker, and if you would be willing to join Thalia?' Phoebe stepped forward and bowed.

"I would be honoured, my lady."

"Lucy. You are new to my hunters, and I feel this would be an excellent time to learn more on how we work, and to prove yourself." Lucy had a look of delight on her face as she stood forward, bowed, took a deep breath and responded, "I would be honored, my lady."

Artemis' eye traveled to the back of our group.

"Nixie. I feel that your particular talents would be a handy precaution, and an excellent addition to the quest." Nixie bounced forward, and bowed so fast I wondered if she would faint.

"I would be honoured, milady." She grinned.

Artemis nodded at the four of us. "There is a forest in Forks where you can camp. My brother," She scowled at this, "Will take you, at first light, to Forks." We bowed again, knowing ourselves excused so that we can make preparations for the journey.

"And girls." Artemis called.

"Be careful. You have no idea what you're up against."

**AN: Greetings, Creatures of the Universe. I'm a new author to the world of fanfiction, this being my first story. Hope you like my fic!**

**I just want to get some things out of the way, so:**

**1) I have only read Twilight once, several years ago now, so most of my Twilight facts are based off other fanfics, and the Twilight Wikia. I'm really sorry if I get anything wrong, and if I do, please tell me, and I'll try to correct it where possible. **

**2) My eleven year old younger sibling is Beta-ing for me, and I have to say, she's doing a terrific job with spelling and grammatical errors, and I am also looking through it, but spelling is not my strong point. So just tell me when I get something wrong.**

**3) PJO fans might be a little annoyed this is an imprint fic with Thalia, who is not supposed to fall in love. I know, and I don't like fanfics where Thalia falls in love, so I'm being incredibly hypocritical here, but this idea would not leave me alone, and I'm trying to make it as realistic to the storyline as possible.**

**4) It's set at the end of Twilight, and I'm trying to keep it up to date with the PJO/HOO, but as all the books have not yet been released, it might be completely messed up by the time Rick Riordan finishes.**

**5) I'll try to update once a week.**

**6) Flames are not acceptable, and will be reported. Constructive criticism will be welcomed with a high-five (And not to the face)**

**If you've made it to the end of the AN I'm impressed. I hope you like my story!**

**Please review. Don't you think it's amazing that in one word, two seconds, you can make someones day?**


	2. How Many Monsters?

**Obligatory disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Percy Jackson world.**

**Hey-yo! Thank you for reviewing my first story! If you value your sanity, or author notes bore you, please skip this note and read the next chapter!**

**THIRTEEN REVIEWS! Oh my word! On my first story! HAPPY DANCE! One macca, two macca, three maccarea! I was driving my sister insane the whole week, screaming the number of reviews I had in her ear, and if you guys keep reviewing, I will continue to do so!**

**I was shocked to find that some girls in my english class didn't know who Shakespeare, or Luke Skywalker was! They were equally shocked to find out that I didn't know the name of this really hot Olympic diver. Seriously? Fictional boys are way hotter, no questions asked. Unfortunately, Thalia does not agree with me. At least, not yet...**

**Chapter Two: How Many Monsters?**

**Thalia**

If there is one thing I hate about being a Hunter, it's the early mornings. When we're off on a hunt, getting up early every morning, the routine becomes easier, but after three days of getting up at seven in the morning, my body put up quite the fight when it came time to rise at four.

The mattress screeched as I got out of bed, the old ladder creaking as I climed down from the top bunk. I woke the others, and we shimmied into our silver Hunt gear, trying not to wake the others. I grabbed our bags, which we had packed the night before, passing one to Phoebe and Nixie each, as we waited for Lucy, who was even less used to the early morning starts then me, to hop into her boots.

Phoebe then whistled for her white timber wolf, Spirit, a brilliant monster tracker, who would be coming with us.

Together, we walked up to my tree, where Peleus lay gleaming, steam rising from his nostrils in the early morning cold, to the spot where Apollo was going to meet us.

I scratched Peleus under the chin while waiting, and examined my tree. Though it was only a few years old, it looked as though it had stood there for several decades, untouched by civilisation. There were no hearts with KG+TS etched on the trunk, no places where low branches had been lopped off. It just stood there, tall and proud, ignorant of the world around it. Just like I had been for several years.

I remembered how Luke and Annabeth and I had traveled for months before we had arrived here, battling monsters at every corner. Luke. Thank goodness I would never be in that situation again. No boy is ever going to gain my trust, respect and love, then leave me. Not again. As a Hunter, I was only close to two boys, Percy and Nico, my cousins. Well, three if you count Grover. He's enough of an idiot to be classified as one anyway.

I stared as the sun started to rise in the distance. Apollo wouldsoon be here to bless us with his presence. Great.

I had said goodbye to Jason, Annabeth and Percy the night before. I would miss them, but probably not enough to send post cards with 'wish you were here'. I'd be perfectly happy without the two love birds and my annoying little younger brother, thank you very much.

Lucy turned towards me with a curious expression on her face. As the newbie, she was full of questions, though she was more often than not, too shy to ask.

"Thalia, can I ask you something?" She whispered.

Fighting the urge to say, 'you just did', I replied, "Sure."

"Is it true that you used to be a tree?" She quickly reeled off. The other two rolled their eyes, as every new hunter asked that question, sooner or later.

"Yeah. Long story short, it was either be one with the flora or dying, so hello pine tree." I patted my tree on the trunk. Lucy's eyes had now widened to the point of ridiculousness.

"You mean... You were..." Lucy gestured widely to me, then the tree.

"Yep. If it weren't for the fleece, I'd still be a pine tree. Oh boy, looks like our ride's here."

I gave Peleus one final pat, who purred a goodbye, and walked with Phoebe and Nixie to meet Apollo in his stupid car, while Lucy shook herself out of a daze, and hurried to catch up to us, stumbling over her own feet.

Apollo was standing by his red sports car, grinning, looking like, well, a god. Phoebe, Nixie and I grimaced, and Spirit wrinkled her nose. Surely a god couldn't smell that bad, even if he did have the body of a guy.

"Hey, sweetie, I heard you're in charge of the new quest. You know, you never got a prophecy. You really hurt my feelings. One of your gorgeous, sunny smiles just might make up for it, though." He said, leaning back on the door of the car.

"Because it's not really a quest, more of a mission. And Artemis told me to tell you that if you flirt with any one of us, I have full permission to shoot you through the eye." I replied, while the other three threw their bags in the back and jumped in, Spirit lying at their feet. Apollo walked around to the passenger seat and opened the door for me with one of his gracious smiles.

"You really want to shoot the god of archery? Not one of your best ideas, Thalia." He smirked.

As the other seats were full, and I doubted he would let me drive after last time, I had no choice but to hop in. He grinned as he sat in the driving seat, and then we were off. I stared straight ahead, willing myself not to look down. This was going to be one long ride.

Apollo noticed my queasy expression and tried to distract me. He may be a flirtatious imbecile, but he was a nice flirtatious imbecile.

"Forks, huh? You know, not only does the place share a name with something you eat with, but the sun _never_ shines there. Zeus has some kind of grudge against the place, so all it does is rain. Though," He said, winking at me, "I'm sure he would be willing to lift it for his favourite demigod."

"Yes please." Nixie muttered, looking miserable at the fact we were going to a rainy place.

"Nixie, I know you don't like rain, but you'll just have to put up with it. I don't want the locals to get any more suspicious then they already are. If the weather changes so dramatically, they might get nervous." I pointed out. Plus, I was a daughter of Zeus, so I actually like that kind of weather. It means it's easier to summon a storm.

Apollo nodded, grudgingly agreeing with my point.

"So'' He said, grinning at Lucy in the rearview mirror, who simply stared back at him, puzzled. "Who's the newbie?"

"None of your beeswax, Lord Apollo." Nixie said, still grumpy at the thought of endless rain. "And it looks as though you're about to set Washington on fire." Apollo swore in Greek, and jerked the steering wheel. I smirked. It looks like I'm not the only one who could do with a few driving lessons.

We pulled into a small clearing in the middle of a dense forest, halfway between Forks and La Push. As we all hopped out of Apollo's car, the ground began to steam slightly from the heat radiating off the Sun Chariot. Spirit snapped her jaws at coils of steam, and sniffed the air, before sneezing. She looked out into the forest, and growled.

Phoebe crouched down to pat her, and looked me in the eye, frowning slightly. "She doesn't like it here. It's all... wrong."

"Tell me about it!" Apollo said. "You're gonna be miserable without any of _moi_ to brighten up your day!"

"We'll manage. This isn't a holiday, Apollo." I icily informed him. Lucy looked shocked at me for addressing him like that.

"Thanks for the lift, Lord Apollo, but we really need to set up camp, and start scouting around here." Nixie said with a bow. She was generally polite to Lord Apollo, as he had once saved her life.

"Well, see you ladies later! And be careful." He said as he jumped back into his car. For once, he actually looked like Artemis as he said, "You don't know what you're up against."

He started the car, and turned in his seat to grin at us.

"_Land of knives and forks_

_Green, damp, dark and gloomy-ish_

_I do not shine here_ "

With that, he took off, and quickly disappeared into the grey sky before we had to complement his, uh, poetic masterpiece.

"Why do they say that?" Said Lucy.

"Honestly, that wasn't that bad for Apollo." I replied, feeling the pain of what Zoe had to go through for so many years.

"No, I mean the whole, 'be careful, you have no idea what your up against.' Sounds like something from Harry Potter."

"Who?" Said Phoebe and Nixie, before turning to frown at each other.

"Because it's true. It only makes this mission more dangerous. Phoebe, take Spirit and have a look around the area. Nixie, collect the fire wood and dig a toilet somewhere where it won't stink up the camp. Lucy, help me pitch the tents." I said.

The girls all went off, and I showed Lucy how to set up the two tents the hard way, in case our automatic set up tents didn't work one day. Phoebe and Lucy would be sharing, as Phoebe couldn't stand Nixie's attitude, while Nixie and I would be bunking together. Lucy was quiet most of the time, then asked, "Thalia, what if we fail? What if these wolves are to much for us, and they eat us in our sleep?"

I looked her straight in the eye.

"There is that possibility. But, we have the best tracker and her wolf, a daughter of Zeus, and Nixie is practically an army all by herself. Then, we have you. I hear that you're one of the most powerful children of Demeter this decade. If we don't stand a chance, then few do."

Lucy nodded quietly, then held her chin up high.

"We'll be fine." She said.

There was a yelp, and a screech, and I turned around to see Phoebe marching towards us, dragging Nixie along behind her, Spirit trailing after them.

"This idiot nearly set the whole damn forest on fire!" Phoebe yelled as she shoved Nixie in front of me. Nixie adjusted her jacket and said, "I had it under control. I just got a bit... excited."

I crossed my arms with a sigh. "Why?"

"Because I might, maybe, actually, found something!" She squealed, bouncing around on her toes.

Phoebe rolled her eyes again, which got her a glare from Nixie.

"I found a wolf print! It was massive, five times the size of a normal wolf print, at least! And there were heaps of them, as if there had been a whole little pack meeting."

Lucy sucked in her breath. She glanced around and took a step closer to me.

I hadn't though we would meet the monsters in the first half hour of our mission! And so close too.

Phoebe nodded her head grudgingly.

"We saw several large wolf prints, and Spirit caught a scent, well, quite a few of them actually. She's really puzzled by them, and they seem to be all over the place, crossing over each other. They come here often, a lot of them, we can tell that much, but not much more." Phoebe said.

"Are you sure it's the monsters? It's not just some abnormally large wolf? They do have normal wolves around here." I pointed out. It's always good to look at a situation from several perspectives, though as I demigod, and a Hunter, the chances of them being normal wolves was next to zero.

Phoebe and Nixie both shook their heads, then glared at each other again. I could already tell this was going to be one long trip.

"Spirit knows what a normal wolf smells like. She is one! She's really nervous too, like the first time she was tracking a monster. It's a monster, one she doesn't recognise, and she's been tracking monsters nearly as long as me. How many new monsters can there be in these woods?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not sure I want to know.'' Lucy whispered. Nixie grinned at her.

"Don't worry." Nixie assured Lucy. "The fun hasn't even started yet."

**Once again, please review. A young authour thrives on the generosity of others, and in five seconds of you time, a few muscle twitcheds in your hand, you have someone the happiest person on earth for the day. Isn't that incredible?**

**Thanks to ginger12345, who helped me to write Apollo's inspirational hiku! Couldn't have done it without her!**

**Thank you so much to *Drum roll* Percybeth96 for being my FIRST EVER reviewer! Enchiladas, Doppelganger99, my dear friend ginger12345, crazyblonde13, Jackie, guess who (Who I guessed and knew), Olympian42, ThePowerOfRandomnes1 (Awesome name), and Percabeth Lorien, who has permission to use my review saying, as long as she says where she got it from!**

**Guests, thank you so much. I wish I could write your name up here, but thank you anyway. You guys really did make my day.**


	3. Crime Scene: Supermarket

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I know it says that there is 24, but when you break it down, there are 16 for chp1 and 9 for ch2, so it's actually 25, but I have no idea why it doesn't show it.**

**I was on a happy high all week. My friends are now terrified of me. I wonder how long it will take until it gets boring... **

**And just FYI the Twilight parts might be a little AU, as I don't think I'll have any of the Cullen clan in it. The packs are just one pack, though, and Jacob is probably hanging around somewhere, having not imprinted yet.  
**

Chapter Three: Crime Scene: Supermarket

Thalia

That night I took the first watch, sitting on a log near the softly glowing embers of the fire. Spirit prowled around the edges of our camp, growling at the slightest whisper in the dark. It was very chilly, the smoldering remains of the fire not helping in the least, and the stars were hidden behind thick clouds. It was the kind of night that people stayed indoors, some deeply hidden instinct making them shy from the murky night.

It had been very quiet, nothing out of the ordinary, except I now knew Phoebe was the one who trumpeted like an elephant in her sleep. The trees were still, most animals sleeping, apart from the occasional owl, and mice running for their lives, trying to find dinner, instead of becoming it.

I heard something, something big, rustle in the bushes to my left, and saw something glint in the embers of the dying fire. I jumped to my feet, and held by bow ready. There was another rustle, and whatever it was retreated.

There was a crack as something stood on a stick behind me. I spun around to see Nixie, arms rapped tight around herself.

"A little warning next time? I could have shot this straight through your eye, Nixie!" I relaxed the string.

"You worry way too much, Thals. I just didn't want to scare away the big bad wolves. Next time, wake us up when you see monsters running around. I'd like to at least be able to fight them, instead of being eaten in my sleep." She sat down on the log as I flopped next to her.

"I've been thinking, Nixie." I said, placing my bow next to me, "I want to scope out the town and the reservation. Learn a bit more about this place. Maybe there's a reason people can see the monsters here, something that's been overlooked.''

Nixie looked at me with her old eyes.

"Something's bothering you." It wasn't a question.

"After the Second Giant War, I've been thinking... It may sound strange but..." I drifted off, unsure how to phrase what I wanted to say.

"Spit it out, Thals." Nixie said.

"What if Greece and Rome aren't the only cultures whose mythology is still alive? I mean, whose to say that there aren't Norse gods from another world flying about, or some kind of Egyptian half animal _thing_ wandering around the streets of the world?"

Nixie looked out into the dark forest, though I had an idea that she wasn't seeing the leafy growth. Her eyes were dark, and an air of someone who was taking a trip down the dark winding path of memory lane.

"I guess... We just don't know Thals. But I'd pity any monster who came up against us, no matter where there from." She smirked, coming back down to earth.

I grinned back at her. "Oh yeah. Those wolves better watch out. We might not know what they are, but they should be shaking in their furry pelts!"

Nixie giggled. "I think you should go to sleep, lieutenant. I'll wake Phoebe up when it's her turn to keep watch." She grinned evilly at Phoebe's tent. "In fact, I can't wait."

I stood up and yawned, walking to my nice warm sleeping bag.

"Don't scare her Nixie. And try not to set the forest on fire." I said sleepily.

"No promises." Nixie said. "Night."

* * *

"You little idiot!"

That morning, I woke up to a hollering battle-cry.

What a charming way to start the day.

I shoved on my jacket and boots, yanking at the tent door zip at the same time.

"Idiot? You're calling me an idiot? You were the one who startled me! It's all your fault!" Nixie screeched back.

I finally managed to rip open the door and stumbled out the door into the clearing, taking in the scene visible through the early morning mist. Nixie and Phoebe were standing nose to chest, Phoebe glaring down into Nixie's angry face. Lucy was hovering just outside of my tent, both hands pulling at her hair, looking as if she didn't know wether to do the pee-pee dance, or stand around gaping.

With a sigh, I started towards the arguing pair.

"Watch and learn, newbie." I said to Lucy as I marched past her.

"What is going on here?" I roared. "I trust the two of you to get along like the civilised people I know you are, yet I wake up to find the two of you wailing at each other like babies! Now sit down,'' I said, pointing at the log near the roaring fire pit, "and tell me what the Hades is going on!"

Both sat, at opposite ends of the log, refusing to look at each other as I glared at them. "Whose going to tell me?" I asked.

"I woke up, tapped fire bug here on the shoulder, and the idiot made the fire shoot up to twice it's hight to scare me!" Phoebe informed me.

"You scared me! If you hadn't been creeping around, I never would have made the fire grow so quickly!" Nixie said to Phoebe.

"Well you should contr-"

"Zip it, you two." I interrupted Phoebe. "It looks to me like Phoebe accidentally scared Nixie, whose shock made the fire jump. That is what is called an _accident_, ladies. But," I turned to Phoebe, "You should not be so quick to judge, Phoebe. And Nixie, you need to have control. Your gift isn't something that you can use at the drop of a hat. It's dangerous. Now, you can either pack your bags and explain to Artemis why you couldn't do the job we were sent to do, or grow up and apologise to each other. What's it to be?" I looked at them both. Nixie took a deep breath, and turned to Phoebe.

"I apologise for over reacting to what you said. I do need to learn better control." Nixie looked like the words had a sour taste in her mouth.

"Sorry." Phoebe said shortly.

"Okay then." I said, sitting down between them, cutting off anything Nixie was planing to say as a retort to Phoebe's 'apology'. Unfortunately, that was the best apology anyone had ever gotten out of Phoebe. I know from experience. You'd think, that after hundreds of years of having to see each other on a daily basis, Nixie would know this too.

"Anybody see, or not see, anything while on patrol last night? I saw something, but it ran as soon as I got my bow up. It could have been our monster, as it was obviously smart enough to recognise a weapon when it saw it."

"They're not just some dumb animals." Nixie agreed. "I saw, well, heard something about every half hour while I was keeping watch. These monsters have some sense of time, and organisation to regularly check up on us."

"I noticed the same thing." Phoebe said, while Lucy sat down on the ground, nodding like a bobble-headed doll.

My apprehension was growing. I looked at Nixie who looked like she was doing a complicated math problem in her head. Phoebe looked like she'd done the math, and really didn't like the result. Lucy was watching everyone, taking in their reactions.

"Something isn't right about this." I said.

"Duh." Nixie muttered, making Phoebe glare at her.

"Changing the subject, Thalia." Phoebe said, turning her head from Nixie, and trying to act like the better person.

"What is it, Phoebe?"

"The Amazons won't be able to get supplies to us for the next few days or so, and we're running short. We need to figure out how we're going to feed ourselves for however long we're staying here." Phoebe said.

I groaned under my breath as all the girls looked to me. Do my duties never end? I joined the Hunters so that I could hunt and kill monsters to my heart's content, not to babysit a bunch of girls a couple of hundred of years old, who acted like teens.

I ordered Phoebe and Nixie to go see how much game could be spotted, and if that would feed us. Maybe not the best decision, especially if I'm trusting a wolf to keep them from ripping out each others' throats, but as Lucy was the only one of us who had been in the mortal world in the last couple of months, I really needed her when I went to check out the supermarket of Forks.

I had another reason to check out the town, to see if I could spot any monsters, but I didn't tell Lucy that. After announcing that these wolves might be slightly smarter than the average Greek monster, she looked ready to pee in her pants, or perhaps faint. Maybe both. I really have no idea why Artemis accepted this girl's pledge. Lucy looked like that kind of girl who couldn't kill a spider. She was a klutz, who asked too many questions, and had a very queasy stomach. Even with her awesome plant powers, I was starting to doubt that she'd be useful in this mission.

Through the forest we walked. It had been gloomy among the trees, where the dense leaves guarded against the sunlight, and to be honest, the rest of Forks wasn't much better.

"Apollo wasn't kidding." I muttered to Lucy as we walked up an empty road that cut through a less dense part of the forest. It had trees on either side, and had a deserted, desolate feel. "No sun here."

Lucy shivered slightly. "There is something wrong with that." She agreed. "Maybe the reason the people here can see monsters is because they're already driven insane by lack of sun. I heard that if you don't get enough sun, some people go wacko." She told me, looking up at me seriously with her big hazel eyes.

I couldn't help up smirk at that.

"I always thought that it was if you spent too much time with the God of the Sun." I said under my breath.

"Why would you go mad if you spent too much time with Apollo? He seemed very nice for a guy. Even if he flirted more in the drive here than I have ever seen in my life." She frowned.

"You don't know Apollo." I said, as I jumped over a crack in the road. "I think Mr. D cursed him as a child."

"Huh?" Lucy glanced up at me from where she had been staring at the ground, and as soon as she lifted her eyes, she stumbled over her feet.

"I'm okay!" She cried jumping up, looking around wildly.

"I would be worried if you had seriously harmed yourself by tripping over your own feet, Lucy." I said.

Lucy suddenly looked like she was about to burst into tears. How could I have been so insensitive? That's Percy's job!

"Only kidding, Luce. Everyone's a bit clumsy now and then. What the... car!" I cried, shoving her out of the way as a truck came racing around the corner. She landed on her back in the dirt, and before I went the same way, I grabbed onto a tree branch and rightened myself.

The beat up piece of junk slowed to a standstill, and someone swung open a door and jumped out. A male someone. One car on a deserted road, in a town in the middle of nowhere, and of course it's a guy whose driving recklessly. So maybe years of being around boy hating hunters had clouded my judgement slightly, but it seemed to me that the male half of the population was getting stupider and stupider by the minute.

The guy heading towards me wore nothing but a pair of cut off jeans. That clinched it. The guy was an idiot if he thought he could walk around dresses like that and not catch a cold, at the very least.

He was obviously Native by his tanned skin, would have been several years older then my physical age (how old I looked), almost sixteen, was easily over six feet, and had muscles that looked as though he worked out. Regularly. I only noticed, because that's what Hunters and Half-bloods were trained to do. Look for anything an opponent could use against you. He may be super strong, but if push came to shove, he's the one who would be eating dirt.

He looked like one half of the comedic brain and brawn act. You know, where one is a 'genius' that makes stupid mistakes, and the other's just the muscle to carry out the mission? Unfortunately for him, there was no one around to compliment his brawn.

"What. The. HELL?" Muscles screamed at me. Well, excuse me for breathing! Lucy, who had just gotten off the ground, jumped in fright, and promptly fell over again.

Another guy got out of the car. He too wore nothing but denim cut-offs, was super tall, and worked out regularly. He could have been Muscles' clone, except he was slightly shorter, and had a nicer looking face. Meaning that he didn't look like he wanted to beat up two innocent young girls out for a stroll.

He placed a had on Muscles' shoulder, and smiled at us.

Muscles snarled, and shrugged off his hand, "Get lost, Quil!"

Lucy had finally managed to get both feet off the ground, and was now standing slightly behind me, arms over her chest, standing tall... and staring at the ground.

I stood to my full hight, which, compared to these two, wasn't at all impressive, and marched up to the first guy, brushing my black fringe out of my face so I could look him straight in the eye. Which were a gorgeous dark chocolate, that widened in shock. I felt a tingle all over, and a pull, but I quickly shoved it aside.

"We," I said, gesturing at myself and Lucy, who looked as though she would rather be anywhere but here, "were walking along, minding our own business, when a bunch of bulked up boys in a piece of junk broke the speed limit while racing around the corner of a perfectly lovely road. Now, if you can get you fat head out of my face, we'll be going now." I told him as I made to walk around the idiots, who were both stunned.

Maybe no girl had ever dared to talk back to them. Muscles looked at me real funny, as if the clouds had parted, and he was seeing the sun for the first time. Maybe Lucy was right, and lack of sun really does drive you insane. It would certainly explain Nico's personality, though that might just be teenage boy syndrome developing.

The second boy -Quil- was looking back and forth between me and Muscles, a look of realisation dawning on his face. He grinned, chuckling slightly, and nudged his friend, who didn't notice, only continuing to stare at me like I was his are so weird. And strangely bipolar.

"Come on, Lucy!" I said, as she was still having a staring contest with the ground, while Muscles seemed not to realise I wasn't interested in standing around being examined by an idiot.

Lucy jumped up and tried to scoot around the boys as if they were wild and dangerous animals, which was starting to look like a possibility, when Muscles shot out a hand, and grabbed Lucy's arm. I could almost feel the anger radiating off him in waves.

"Who are you?" He shared a glance with the nicer looking one, and I could tell that a lot was being told that wasn't spoken. He gave Lucy a slight shake, and his bare arms were shaking slightly, as if he were a madman about to lose control.

"Who are you?" He snarled again, this time with teeth. They looked almost unnaturally white, and slightly bigger than average. Lucy was looking at him with horror, and she looked like she was about to faint. Again.

But instead she drew herself up, and reclaimed her arm. I heard the trees rustle slightly, though there was no wind.

"N-none of your b-beeswax." She told him. Looks like she listened to Nixie. I'm not sure how good that is, as I really don't want her picking up any of Nixie's nasty habits.

"Now, you-" He snarled, but I swiftly stopped him.

"You touch my friend again, and there will not be enough left of you to fill a thimble, got it? We're leaving, and we won't bother you if you don't bother us."

A look of shock and shame crossed his face, and he suddenly looked so broken and sad, as if his whole world had been ripped apart.

I grabbed Lucy by the arm, and dragged her away from the boys, who were starting to really freak me out with their ever changing emotions.

"Good job. You definitely deserve a sticker." I told her.

She grinned at me, buzzing at her success. "How about chocolate? And maybe some ice? That guy was really strong." She rubbed her arm where the guy had grabbed her.

"Deal." I glanced over my shoulder to see that Muscles had disappeared, only to be replaced by another clone. The guy I had thought looked nicer, though he didn't stop his friend from beating up two girls was talking with him, and they were both frowning in our direction. Another boy jumped out of the car. (Seriously, was it a clown car or something? Though, those guys would not have been out of place in a circus)

"Thalia?" Lucy asked slightly nervously.

"Yeah?"

"What did they mean with the whole, 'who are you' thing? They sounded suspicious, almost."

"They did. I'm not sure what is going on here. But I intend to find out."

Lucy smiled at me shyly. "You sound like a really cliched detective."

I burst out laughing, and Lucy looked so relieved that I hadn't bitten her head off, she giggled too. I had a hard time stopping my hysterics.

"Elementary, my dear Watson. Now, to the next crime scene; The Supermarket!"

* * *

**Thank you yet again to everyone who reviewed! I'm so happy that people like my story.  
**

**Now, no offense is meant, but when I posted this chapter, I had over 400 veiws, but only 24 reviews. Dies anyone know if this is normal?  
**

**And can anyone guess what Nixie is? I've scattered some clues through all the chapters. PM me if you think you know! HINT; She isn't a halfblood...  
**

**Thanks to all the anon reviewers, and to Loves to read books, Mosseh, Doppelganger, Laylaxxx129. **

**And Jackie, I think we have a lot in common. I love to act like a hyperactive 5 year old too.**

**Thanks, ginger12345. I'm trying to see how I can edit a chapter, but I honestly don't know how without stuffing everything up! I'm still trying, though!  
**

**Please, REVIEW, out of the kindness of your beautiful hearts!  
**


	4. Classification Annoying Creatures

**Thank you so much to all who reviewed! 39 reviews for three chapters! EEK!  
**

**Answers To Reviews:  
**

**ginger12345:** _I'm not offended at all, constructive critisism is welcomed with open arms! It really makes me happy that people think my story is good enough to go to the trouble of helping it improve!_**  
**

**Enchilads: **_I'm really glad you like my story to be reading it at that time in the morning, though I believe apologies are owed. SORRY ENCHILADA'S BROTHER! Ta-da, all sorted.__  
_

**Rainbownostalgia:**_ I have plans for Lucy...Be warned! But yeah, she does have some pretty groovy powers! And I have to agree with you, about finding Thaila slightly annoying at times, but she's just so similar to Percy, they clash a lot. By herself, she's an awesome person, and I don't think we see enough of her in the books! And your review was AMAZING. I'm so happy you like my story! Happy, happy, HAPPY!__  
_

**Mosseh:** _Thanks!_

**trivia101:**_Thank you for noticing that, I really try to make my chapter titles as interesting/odd as I can! I'm so glad you noticed my efforts, and liked it! I think that the Hunters and the pack would be fairly evenly matched if it came to a fight, but I believe the Hunters would win. In this case, I think you'll like this chapter! But I'm sorry, I don't think there will be much of the Cullens at this stage. I'm not quite sure where all the conflict in the story will come from, yet, so I guess don't rule them out! But no promises, sorry.__  
_

**Jackie:** _Thanks! I'm not sure how you say it either, but I get the message, and don't worry, I get that look ALL THE TIME.__  
_

**Wasipi: **_I'm staying as true to Greek Mythology as I can! *Evil grin* Thanks for reveiwing!  
_

**Hay Lin:** _Your review made my smile!_

**BlondeKid:** _Thank you so much!__  
_

**Anon reviews: **_Thank you! Like I said, no promises when it comes to the Cullens, but don't rule anything out! And I'm so glad you like how I have written Twilight!__  
_

**Chapter Four: Canines; Classification: Annoying Creatures**

**Thalia POV**

It had definitely been one of my smarter ideas to take Lucy with me. Having been slightly out of touch with the mortal world for the only the last one or two years, I know more about the modern world then most of my Hunter sisters, so I wasn't too bewildered. It hadn't changed that much, though fashions were getting weirder and weirder, and I saw a few electronic devices that I've never seen before. Phoebe and Nixie would have been lost. I'm just hoping that they'll return alive at the moment, though I wouldn't put it past either of them to try to lose the other in the forest.

With Lucy by my side, she directed me around the shop, and explained how the little electronic music thingies and mobile phones worked.

Lucy and I were getting a bit of attention in the shops. Well, it was really just me. Even with her silver Hunter gear, Lucy seemed to blend right into the background, whereas I stood out like a sore thumb.

I guess us hunters don't usually go to the shops. Actually, I don't think I have been shopping since I joined the Hunters. We order our weapons and clothing from the Amazons now, as they are much cheaper and of better quality. We can find our own food out in the forest, but being unfamiliar with the landscape, we wanted to check that there was enough animals to feed us, none were endangered, stuff like that. Also, you don't exactly find chocolate out in the woods, and everyone on this trip, except for Phoebe, were chocolate addicts.

Unfortunately, as the Amazons had yet to be informed of our move, and it would take then a while to get our order from Artemis, so the local supermarket it was.

The prices were fairly cheap, and Lucy and I grabbed a few fruits and other groceries with the money that Artemis gave us for this mission. As I had promised Lucy, I also stocked up on chocolate, getting all the best brands, and I made her stand with a packet of frozen peas on her arm for five minuets.

This got a lot of looks from the other customers, and Lucy was pleading with me to just let her use some ambrosia when we got back to camp, but I refuse to let her use up our small supply when we had no idea what kind of injuries we might get. Plus, it was pretty funny, watching all the looks she was getting from people.

We were paying for everything when the teenage girl with so much makeup it would scare Medusa, with an unfortunate set of teeth that gave her the appearance of a cartoon rabbit, started putting everything in plastic bags. Lucy nearly had a fit. She might have been shy when it came to talking to people on a day to day basis, but not when it came to her precious earth.

"Do you know how damaging plastic bags are to the environment?" She demanded, leaning across the counter to glare the girl in the face.

"Pin or sign?" The check out chick asked, rolling her eyes at Lucy.

"Are you listening to me? Do you know how many dead turtles? How many sick fish? How polluted the earth will become, and how sick the air will be until the poor trees can no longer breath?"

The teen had leaned back from Lucy's screeches, which had now attracted half the store, and said, "Jeez, calm down. No need to go all hippy on me. Take the bags and get lost, freak, or I'll call security, 'kay?" Lucy shivered slightly at this.

Lucy and I had been pushed around enough today. First being woken up by two girls screeching accusations at each other, then nearly being run over by a bunch of guys, being screamed at by an idiot, and now some air-headed, Miss Popularity was bossing us around. I was sick of being calm, walking away, being the leader, doing the right thing.

I wanted a fight.

If this girl happened to be the only option, then so be it.

Thunder cracked outside, and the girl jumped a foot in the air.

"This is a free country, imbecile, and you should be caring about the environment, if you want to live to past thirty-nine, so stop threatening everyone who dares to stand up for what they believe in!" I tried not to scream at her as I felt the tingle of electricity start to consume me.

"Well you know what I believe? Nut-jobs like the two of you should be locked up, away from all us normal, sane, people!" She spat back. By now we had gathered a large crowd of onlookers, and the storm was getting even closer, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Are you suggesting that you're saner than me? 'Cause it's not me who needs a reality check!" I yelled in her face. Her face was really starting to resemble a tomato, and I was itching for a fight.

A hand latched onto my arm, and pulled me, not exactly gently, behind a tall, well muscled person.

"Sorry, Jess, they're with me." A deep voice said.

Oh, come on! I was enjoying that, and this nitwit has to come along and interrupt. Probably thought he was protecting me or something. Idiotic male. When we are outside, he's going to get a piece of my mind. I'll fry him until he looks like a lump of coal! I thought.

Miss Popularity, or Jess, was standing as far away from the counter as she could get, back pressed against the wall. Something about this guy scared her.

"Right. Sorry."Aand she threw the groceries into a bag, and shoved it into his face. With our bags in one hand, and propelling me out of the store with the other, we reached the doors, Lucy trailing behind us.

As soon as we escaped the prying eyes of the other shoppers, I stomped down hard on the guy's foot, elbowed him in his stomach, and snatched back my arm, twirling around to face him. It was that guy, Quil, from before.

He had dropped the bags on the ground, contents spilling everywhere, as he tried to massage his foot while holding his stomach. This did not make him look like a genius.

"That _hurt_." He sounded amazed.

"Good." I snarled, stalking towards him. "I told you and your friend not to bother us. Remember what I said about the thimble?" I crossed my arms, glaring at him. This idiot kept getting in my way. I was furious.

He was looking me up and down with a bewildered face, still massaging his tummy. He looked extremely confused, as if something he had always known had suddenly been rendered redundant. You could almost hear him thinking, 'Does not compute!'

"How did you do that?" He asked slowly.

"Like this." I replied sweetly. I stomped down hard on his other foot, and drove my elbow into his side again. This time, my elbow ached, as if I'd elbowed a brick wall. I didn't wince, or show any sign of pain, though. I mean, I've lived through a war, and a tap on the elbow was nothing. He, on the other hand, was howling in pain.

Clutching his side, bent far over, he gasped, "Didn't need a demo."

I wasn't sure if I agreed with that.

Lucy was currently glaring at him.

"I said, no plastic bags!" She screeched. "They damage the environment! They pollute the Earth! They are nothing but bad!" She was sounding slightly hysterical.

"Lucy." I frowned, bewildered. Had someone slipped her some caffeine, because she was incredibly hyped up.

She seemed to realise just what was going on, and her face started to resemble the tomato vines she was so fond of growing.

The guy had finished his little drama act, and stood up, frowning.

"Who are you?" He said, looking even more confused then before.

"It's common etiquette to introduce yourself first, you know." I said. Okay, so maybe I already knew his name, and maybe I'm not exactly an expert on etiquette. Why would you need it if your wondering around the forests of America with a bunch of girls who often don't even use forks to eat?

"I'm Quil." He said. He held out his hand as if expecting me to shake it. I know that, dummy, I thought irritably. When I completely ignored it, he stuck it back in his jeans pocket awkwardly. Which brings me to the point that he was still wearing pretty much nothing.

I rolled my eyes. "Thalia. This is Lucy." I said. "And why do you keep asking us that?"

"Well, we don't usually see four girls walking near the forest by themselves." He pointed out.

I blinked at him. "Next time, don't interrupt. I can handle myself." I scooped everything up into the bag, and dragged Lucy past him, walking away. I ignored how he called out for us to stop.

As soon as we turned a corner, I dove into the dark, green forest. "Lucy, I want the fastest way back to camp, now."

Lucy immediately started talking to the trees. She had to apologised several times for the plastic bags before they gave us directions back to the clearing where we had made camp. I shivered slightly, thinking I'd felt something watching me, but perhaps I was just being paranoid.

When we got to the clearing, we found Phoebe standing on one side of the clearing, Nixie on the other side, their backs to each other as Spirit sat in the middle, with her head on her paws, looking exhausted. I marched right into the clearing, and yelled at them.

"I have no time for whatever silly little argument you've gotten into recently, so sit down and listen." I snapped.

All three sat down on the log immediately, Spirit sitting up and cocking her head.

"Lucy and I bumped into a bunch of boys on our way to the shops."

At the keyword 'boys' Phoebe growled, and Nixie frowned.

"They were acting suspicious. They followed us to the shops without being seen, and then one let something slip."

They were all leaning forward, even Lucy, who'd been there.

"What? I don't remember him saying anything too weird." Lucy said.

"Were you two seen by anyone?" I asked Nixie and Phoebe.

They both shook their heads.

"Are you sure? You guys sometimes forget stuff when you, uh, fly of the handle." I said, because it would have been too easy for them to be seen while they were screaming at each other, oblivious to the world around them.

"No. Spirit would have told us if anyone was creeping up on us. She's a smart wolf, smarter than most people." Phoebe said.

"It's not hard to be smarter than you." Nixie muttered, and Phoebe opened her mouth, her eyes slanted in anger.

"He said that he didn't usually see four girls walking around the forest by themselves." I allowed the words to sink in.

"But he only saw you two." Nixie said, realization growing on her face. "How did they know about Phoebe and me?"

We all stared at each other.

"I haven't seen anyone other than you guys since we arrived." Nixie said. "To be honest, it's starting to get a bit boring."

"Be serious, for once!" Phoebe snapped.

"Quiet." I snapped.

"Thalia, she never takes anything seri-"

"I hear something." I hissed. Silence filled the air. There were no birds singing their soft songs, no bugs chirping. The only noise was Spirit sniffing away at something.

Then a twig snapped.

Spirit growled, and launched herself towards the noise.

"Phoebe, Lucy, follow Spirit!" I said. They both jumped up and charged after the wolf, dodging around trees and jumping logs slightly faster and more graceful than your average human. Nixie knew just what I wanted her to do, and she raced to our tent, where she had dumped her bow and quiver full of arrows, and where I had stored mine.

She tossed me my weapons, and we joined the hunt. We jumped over logs, ran through the trees without tripping once as we followed the trail of broken twigs, scratches in the bark, and tufts of fur left from some animal scraping against rocks and twigs. I heard yelling up ahead, and Nixie and I raced into a clearing, drawing our weapons to see that Phoebe, Spirit and Lucy had cornered what they had been chasing. The monster was pressed against a large rock, watching everyone as we walked forward.

The wolf was the size of a horse.

It had brown fur, was massive in size, and it was tensed up, as if wondering to fight or run. One well placed swipe could easily knock my head off. But the eyes scared me the most.

With one glance, you could tell the wolf was intelligent. It thought. If it had been human, it would have had its forehead wrinkled in thought. Hellhounds were much larger, the size of a tank, but they were animals. I wasn't sure what this wolf was.

Suddenly, I remembered that wolves hunted in packs. Phoebe had said the many tracks all crossed over one another. She said she never found just one track by itself. There was always another one only meters away. That meant...

A heard a snarl behind me as I turned around to face a pack of wolves. About fifteen wolves all around the size of a horse, growling at the four of us. I have had worse odds against me, and I'm still alive, so I knew that I had a chance. It was Lucy I was scared for. She might be incredibly powerful for a child of Demeter, but she hadn't fought the Second Titan War, or any other battles. She was young, inexperienced, and at the moment, down right terrified.

Okay Thalia. I thought to myself. Think of a plan. I remembered watching children of Demeter tripping people by making the grass grow around their feet. Maybe more grass could do more than just trip. It might even bind.

"Lucy!" I said over the snarls. "Feet, grass." I could only hope she knew what I meant. I held my bow carefully, waiting for the wolves to attack.

I heard Lucy give a little gasp as she realised what I meant. A growl came from behind, and Lucy grinned at me. I take back whatever I said about her before. This girl is awesome.

One wolf down. Fifteen to go.

The rest of the pack was livid now. They were all growling at me, except for one of the largest, a silver coloured wolf, who was standing stock still, frozen, staring at me. For a moment, I was caught in its gaze, spellbound.

Then the wolf behind me that Lucy had trapped in the grass gave a pathetic whimper, breaking the spell. As if it hurt! But the wolves' growls deepened, and a large dark brown wolf dashed forward. I pulled back the string, waiting for the perfect shot, but it wasn't necessary. The silver wolf shook itself out of it's frozen state, and jumped in front of me, turning around to snarl at the silver wolf. I didn't lower my bow, even when the other wolves moved back. This could just be a ploy to gain our trust, good cop, bad cop.

The brown wolf snarled and leapt at the silver wolf. My heart tugged, and for a second I wished that the silver wolf would not be hurt. Then my rational side chased away the other, irrational side, and I wondered why they were fighting each other. They fought, taking swipes at the other, snapping with their teeth. The power with which they jumped, the strength they showed, took my breath away. I had seen people, gods, and other immortal beings show that much grace before, but the wolves were graceful in a dangerous, feral, animalistic way that seemed to be apart of them. They were not flaunting their strength or grace, but the way they were dueling impressed me, yet terrified me at the same time. I remember what Artemis and Apollo had both said. 'You have no idea what you're dealing with.'

Maybe they were right.

I had no idea what they were doing. This was taking the whole 'good cop, bad cop' a bit extreme. I glanced at Nixie, who raised her eyebrow, obviously thinking the same thing. Phoebe had her weapon raised, eyes trained on the wolves, not letting anything slip by her. Lucy was yet again watching in bewilderment.

The large black wolf then came forward. It exuded power and an air of command surrounded it. It snapped at the other two wolves who were now rolling on the ground, and after a few more snarls from all three wolves, the two separated, and walked back to their pack.

The wolves stared at us hunters. I'm sad to say we did nothing but stare back.

Then a snarl much deeper than the wolves in front of us could ever manage rippled through the forest.

The wolves cocked their heads, listening carefully, and Lucy turned to me with a look of terror in her eyes. I shook, knowing what that howl came from. I had been chased by a whole pack of them when I was trying to get to camp, and it was this monster that nearly managed to kill me.

"Is that a-" Lucy started, but stop when a black hound the size of a tank burst out of the trees.

The wolves froze. They might have been big, but they had nothing on a Hellhound. With it's teeth the length of my arm, a bark as loud as cannon fire, and a body the size of an armoured tank, the Hellhound was one of the biggest dogs in the world.

Then another one appeared at my left, and Nixie gasped as a third bound out of the trees to her right. Two more came out of the forest after the first hellhound.

The five hellhounds had completely boxed us in.

Judging by the looks on the wolves furry faces, they had never seen one before. They looked almost scared.

Funny. Usually monster were on the same side, unless they were arguing over who got to eat which first half-blood.

The first hellhound gave a howl that shook me to the bone, and it leapt over the wolves, completely ignoring them. I swung my bow up, and shot three arrows straight into its chest, before it exploded into dust mid-leap.

The wolves watched in stunned silence as the dust floated to the ground.

"Phoebe, Lucy, you take care of those two." I called, pointing to the ones on my left. "Nixie, help me take these two." I said.

One of the two hounds to my right launched themselves at Nixie and myself. Nixie easily drew her knife from her boot, and threw it at the hound. It sailed towards the hound, which turned into another cloud of dust, kept going and impaled itself in a tree trunk.

The other hound had hung back, wary, but on seeing the death of its pack mate, it launched itself at me. Before I had time to think, the silver wolf flew through the air towards the monster. With one swipe of it's gigantic paw, the hellhound swept the wolf out of it's way. The silver wolf hit a tree with a crack, before lying still.

A stab of pain raced through me as though I'd been hit. I stumbled, and that's all it took for the black hound get a hit through, to swipe at me, slicing through my jacket as if were air. All I could see was red, but I drew my knife, and threw it, as hard as I could, in the direction the hellhound had come from. I heard the painful wail, felt the dust settle on me.

"Thalia!" Nixie cried, somewhere.

I was losing blood, losing consciousness.

"It's okay Thals, just stay still." I heard someone cry.

Then I felt myself falling. Why is it always hellhounds? Was my last thought.

* * *

**OOOOOOH! A Cliffy! I feel so... So EVIL! It's kind of refreshing!**

**Again, please review. It's incredible that taking a few seconds out of your life to do one thing makes people so very happy!  
**


	5. AWOL Idiots And Sorry for the Soup

**'Ello, 'ello, 'ello! Yikes... I posted the lat chapter Sunday night, then was out all day on Monday, and when I got home there were TEN REVIEWS waiting for me! My goodness... I kept on double-checking, and pinching myself. I thought it was too good to be true! So to everyone who reviewed/faved/followed my story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart!  
**

**And now I have a total of... Sixty reviews! *SQUEAL*  
**

**_PLEASE READ:_ I've decided not to post the answers to reviews, unless there by guests/anon, or I can't PM them. If I can PM them, I will, cause writing so many answers takes up a lot of space!  
**

**Jackie:** _Don't die! Thanks for reviewing! Don't die! Patience is a virtue- one I've never had! But seriously, do you do drama or something? _**  
**

_**Guest1:** Oh, you're a sharp one. You're right about the mythologies, and what Nixie is features mostly in Egyptian mythology, though you can find different types and myths through all different countries! And no, she is not a magician. Good guess though! There are more clues in this chapter...  
_

_**Sara: **Everybody hates Hellhounds. Exept Mrs O'leary. No questions, she is awesome.  
_

_**Guest2:** Thanks! I think a lot of PJO fans agree with you there, but I'm glad you gave my story a try!  
_

_**N: **I'm glad you like my sense of humour! Your happiness came through your review so strong, I was smiling all day!  
_

_**Hay lin:** I know, I feel so evil! Sorry I kept you waiting for a whole week, but at least I'm sticking to a schedule!  
_

_**trivia101: **Thanks!  
_

_**Guest3: **Thanks for giving my story a try! And thanks for really pointing out what you like! I'm glad you like my sense of humour, and my litrature skills!  
_

_**Guest4: **Please, please don't get your hopes up! No promises, okay? Thanks for reviewing!  
_

**Chapter Five: AWOL Idiots (and Sorry for the Soup)**

**Thalia**

Someone was yelling. Screaming, so loud that my head started to buzz, then a steady _thump _settled in, and someone moaned.

The yelling stopped, and another someone squealed, "She's awake!"

Another voice hissed at the first, "Quiet, you idiot, she's injured, she doesn't need you screeching in her ear." I recognised that voice.

I struggled to open my eyes, but all I could see were blurry shapes, dancing in and out of my vision.

"Hi, Thalia." A voice stage whispered.

Slowly, I blinked, and the fuzzy shapes seemed to shimmer, then focused. Nixie was smiling down at me, a look of ecstatic relief on her face.

I tried to speak, but all that came out was a moan.

"What is it, Thalia? Here's a drink, Phoebe said you should have it when you woke up." Nixie grabbed something out of my line of sight, and gently handed me a cup.

She held my head up as I sipped the sweet nectar. It tasted like strawberries with whipped cream.

When I finished, she lowered my head back down, before gingerly taking the cup from me and placing next to my sleeping bag.

"Mm face..." I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" She asked, giving me an unflattering view of her nose as she looked at me, puzzled. "What about face?"

"Get out of my face." I managed to mumble at her.

A deep red stained her cheeks and she leaned back away from me.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

I tried to sit up, but my stomach and chest gave a painful twinge, and I yelped.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Nixie looked amused.

"Thanks for the heads up." I glanced around.

We were in our tent, and by the light streaming through the material, I could tell that it was earlier in the day then the last time I was awake.

I remembered the wolves, and then the Hellhounds. Of all the monsters to find us in this out of the way little place, why did it have to be Hellhounds? It looks like Zeus wasn't the only one with a vendetta against this place. Hades might be running him a close second.

"What happened after I collapsed?" I asked.

"Phoebe was pulling all of her first aid supplies out, and started fixing you up on the spot. Lucy was just kinda standing there, like she does."

"What about the wolves?" I wondered.

"It was really weird..." She frowned. "They all stood still, almost like they were in shock. Then that silvery coloured one- you know, the one that jumped in front of that Hellhound?" She said.

"Yeah. If that stupid mutt hadn't jumped, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. Uh, is it all right?" Even though I was mad at it, for some reason I was deeply worried about the wolf. Well, it did save my life, I tried to rationalize in my mind.

"Oh, fine. I think they have some sort of super healing powers. Anyway, the silvery one woke up, saw you lying there, on the ground, completely out of it, your front all ripped open, blood pouring out every where-'

"I get the picture."

"Well, this wolf just saw you there, and went bananas! Tried to race up to you, at first I thought it was going to just finish you off, but then that massive black one jumped in front of it, and they started fighting, then a few others from the pack came and dragged the silver wolf off. Then the black wolf just stood there, and, well, I was worried about you, and I had no idea what they were planning on doing, so I might have, it was kinda an accident, really-"

"For Gods' sake! Just spit it out already!" I snapped.

"It's really good to have you back, Thals." Nixie grinned at me.

"Nixie..."

"Right. Weeeell, I lost it. I started screaming at them, and then I _might_ have tried to set the big black one on fire... Well, after that they ran for it."

I burst out laughing.

"If they weren't scared of you before, Nixie, their terrified of you now." I said.

"Yeah, well." She grinned sheepishly. "You did say that they would be terrified of us."

"I did. Where are Phoebe and Lucy?" I asked.

"Outside, keeping the wolves at bay." She smirked.

"What?"

"Well, for the past day- that's how long you've been out of it, by the way- they've been hanging around the place. Every couple of hours, they switch. I think they're in love with you, Thals." She sniggered.

"Don't let Artemis hear you say that." I warned.

"Only kidding. But honestly, they check up on you all the time, and every time Phoebe said you were getting better, they'd tilt their heads, and poke up their ears. They stay away from Lucy though. Whenever she comes out of the tent, the wolves retreat. Who knew such a shy little thing could be so powerful? And smart. I had no idea what you were going on about, screaming about feet, and grass." I couldn't help but nod and agree with her long monologue. It had been a long shot that Lucy would understand.

"They aren't exactly best buddies with me either, after I set the one on fire." Nixie winked at me.

"I don't know what the wolves would do if we weren't here. Probably walk right into your tent and bring you flowers." She sniggered.

There was a small bark outside, and Phoebe yelled.

"I thought I told you to get lost!"

Nixie grinned at me, "Phoebe's found someone else to take her anger issues out on. She hasn't given up on getting rid of the wolves yet."

I giggled at that. Wait. I giggled? I must have had more of that Nectar then was good for me.

Nixie stood up and stretched. I tried to stand up, but Nixie held up her hand, and frowned at me.

"When can I get up?" I said.

Nixie looked at me, over exaggerating her examination of my stomach, which I couldn't see due to the fact I couldn't lift my head without a thumping beat starting.

"Well, now that the Nectar has worked, I _suppose_ you can get up. But don't go and over overextend yourself now, missy. Your still undergoing the healing process."

"Yes ma'am." I said, as I slowly sat up. I could feel the pull on the skin of my stomach, and I glanced underneath my buttoned shirt that somebody had changed me into, to see white bandages covering me from my chest to my stomach.

I heard another bark, and Phoebe screeched, "That is _it_!" I heard feet running and heavy panting as a big, four-legged shadow raced past our tent. Another, two-legged shadow raced after it, bow in hand.

"I knew it!" Nixie threw out her arms and took a bow. "I told you one day she'd lose it!"

"Phoebe!" I yelled, as loud as I could, my tummy tingling under the strain.

"Back here! Now!"

No answer.

"She didn't listen to direct orders from the lieutenant! She really has lost it!" She smiled crazily, dancing around, rhythm completely thrown out the figurative window.

"Nix, go get Lucy." I said.

Nixie raced out of the tent, determined to prove that she was better than Phoebe.

I waited until she was gone, then slowly sat up. I felt like a hundred white hot needles were poking me in the ribs, and I sucked my breath in, then, with one great push, I stood from my position on my sleeping bag on the ground.

Suddenly, I heard a screech, then a wave of heat pulsed past me. The acrid smell of too much smoke filled the still air, and I nearly chocked.

"Nixie!" I yelled.

Cursing steadily under my breath I stood up as fast as my new snail-pace would allow, and stumbled out the door and into the green clearing. Except you could no longer tell that the grass and trees were a deep emerald, or the bark of the trees a deep woody brown. I was seeing the world through a smoke screen, in shades of grey.

A figure stood by the fire, hurriedly dumping the contents of a canteen onto a fire that had burst into life. It was Lucy, one hand holding her shirt over her nose, as she coughed.

I concentrated. It felt like a storm was going on inside my stomach, a small hurricane thrashing around inside my stomach. Dark storm clouds gathered overhead, and then came the rain. It fell heavy, slicing through the air as it hit the out of control fire with force, pushing it down, strangling it. The rain was only getting heavier, and within a minute, the only sign that there had ever been a fire there was the damp, scattered black ash.

The pain in my stomach increased, and I let the power float away. The storm clouds were soon caught in the wind, and they drifted apart every which-way, black curtains drifting away to reveal a grey sky.

Lucy was standing next to the fire pit. She was soaked to the bone, her clothes clinging to her, her hair plastered to her red face.

A little 'O' decorated her mouth, her jaw dropped open, making her head look twice it's usual size.

I suppose my powers can be a bit surprising.

"Lucy, we may be Hunters, but flies and other flying insect are not on our list of prey." I told her.

She stared at me, bewildered, until a look of realisation crossed her face, followed by the pink tinge of embarrassment, and Lucy finally stopped the whole codfish look.

"Where's Nixie, and what did she do this time?" I said.

Lucy floundered around for a minute, looking small and scared. I decided to try a different tactic.

"Report, Hunter." I snapped into command mode, and Lucy rushed into speech.

"She came out of the tent, calling my name, and then she just stopped, and she got this look on her face... Like, something had happened, like she had heard some bad news. Then she said that something was wrong, that she'd be back soon, and she took off, into the sky. When she... you know..." Lucy floundered again.

"Transformed?" I suggested.

"That's it." Lucy nodded. "When she transformed, this massive wave of heat just blasted out from her, and the fire, well, it was already lit, so the heat pretty much made it explode." She showed me red marks on the back of her right hand from the heat, and I realised that her red face was from Nixie little take-off stunt.

"Go and out a little Nectar on that, Lucy. You'll be okay."

"But, Thalia, I mean, what about Nixie?" She asked.

"She'll come back when she's found what she's looking for." I said.

"What we need to do now is take care of those nasty burns."

She followed me back to my tent, where I found the Nectar, and gently sponged some onto Lucy's burns. She was looking off to the side, staring into space, a worried frown slowly making itself seen.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, as I took her hand and wiped the Nectar over the raw red skin there.

She glanced at me, and blushed.

"It's just... You guys are all so powerful. I'm... not. Why did Artemis put me on this trip?"

I tried not to role my eyes. It annoyed me when people who so obviously had talent put themselves down. But getting angry at Lucy would only make her feel worse, so I tried to use my 'inside voice'.

"Lucy. You were the one who took care of that wolf that was behind us. If you hadn't, there would have been a time where someone wasn't watching everywhere, and those wolves probably would have had us for dinner. You knew what I meant when I just spat out a jumble of words. Even Nixie said she had no idea what I was talking about, and she says that all the wolves are afraid of you. Artemis chose you for a reason. Maybe so that you would learn to stop being so shy, so stop second-guessing yourself." I said.

"I guess." She mumbled.

"C'mon!" I said pulling her with me as I jumped up, ignoring the pain.

"Repeat after me; I am awesome! I have super cool powers! I eat monsters for breakfast!"

Lucy burst out giggling.

"Oh, Thalia, don't make me-"

"Repeat after me!" I instructed. Lucy had a reluctant grin on her face, and she took a swift glance around the clearing, blushing fire-engine red, making her cheeks look like she was burnt all over again.

"I am awesome! I have super cool powers! I eat monsters for breakfast!" We said together. We cracked up laughing, rolling on the ground, ribs aching from our roars.

Spirit ran into the clearing, barking. She seemed to be laughing at us. We probably did look pretty stupid.

Then Lucy stopped, and sat up quickly, a look of panic on her face as she looked from Spirit back to me. A little leaf was in her hair, and she looked so ridiculous, I burst into another round of giggles.

"Thalia, were's Phoebe? Shouldn't she be back by now?" Lucy asked.

I paused. I hadn't even thought about Phoebe! She could be anywhere by now, in who knows what amount of trouble! She should have been back by now. What kind of leader was I, that I couldn't even look after my own troops?

"I don't know, Lucy." I said. "But you're right. Light the fire." I stood, and marched towards the tent.

"But you just put it out!" Lucy cried.

"I know. But it will help keep away some of the bears, and maybe wolves in the forest while I'm gone." I sorted through my things, grabbing a bow and quiver from my pack, strapping on all of my knives, and putting on my jacket and boots. I raced into Phoebe and Lucy's tent, and grabbed Phoebe's spare shirt, then I marched back out to Lucy, who had got a small flame growing.

"Keep you weapons on you at all times, and don't leave no matter what." I said.

"I should be back soon. If Nixie comes back, tell her where I've gone." I whistled to Spirit, who loped after me.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked, a look of fear on her face.

"To find Phoebe."

Spirit and I had been trying to find Phoebe for several long hours, but she was no where to be found. The forest was so filled with the scent of the mysterious wolves, Spirit could not find the trail, which was probably getting colder by the minute, if it had not already disappeared completely.

Spirit was getting more and more annoyed with her failure to find her mistress, and snarled at the slightest noise. I nearly had to drag her back to camp when it started getting dark.

We walked back into the clearing, where the fire was still roaring, and I could smell chicken soup cooking. Lucy was standing near the pot by the fire, slowly stirring it.

She glanced up to see Spirit and I walking dejectedly towards her. I quickly straightened up, determined not to be the leader whose own despair let down her team, and sat on the log.

"No luck, then?" Lucy said quietly, spooning some soup into two bowls.

When I didn't answer, she sat beside me, and handed me one of the bowls and a spoon. "Nixie hasn't come back either." She said.

Spirit whimpered, crawling to me to lay on my feet. I guess after a day spent smelling monster wolves, my stinky feet were a welcome distraction.

I stared at the soup in my lap, and sniffed, smelling the soup, and sniffing back the prickling sensation in my eye.

"It's not that bad, you know." Lucy said quietly.

"Not bad? It's terrible! What kind of leader am I? Nixie's off doing Zeus knows what, Phoebe is AWOL, they could both be in trouble and what am I doing? Eating soup!" I stood up, the bowl flying from my lap onto Spirit's head who sat up, a bewildered expression on her doggy face as she licked the dripping liquid off her jowls.

"I meant the soup." Lucy said quietly. "It's that canned one from the supermarket."

"Oh. Sorry." I slumped back into my seat.

"I just don't know what to do." I whispered into my hands.

* * *

**Thanks to XoverMasta for pointing this out: The story is set after the last HoO book, so I'm kinda winging it, and after the last Twilight book, with a few key differences; **

**a) There is only one pack.  
b) Jacob hasn't imprinted on Renesme. (Is that how you spell it?)**  
**c)** **It is unlikely that the Cullens will be in it, so don't get your hopes up (either way) though there will be a few vamps, just make things more confusing for our favourit daughter of Zeus.**

**And can anyone guess what Nixie is? **

**Please review! Isn't it amazing how taking only a few seconds out of your day, makes someone else so happy?  
**


	6. Ask, and Ye Shall Not Receive

**THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! Replies to reviews at bottom!**

**And remember; taking a few seconds out of your time to review makes someone else's whole DAY. Aren't those few seconds so worth it?  
**

Chapter Six: Ask, And Ye Shall Not Receive

Thalia

I was staring out into the trees once again, as Lucy slept in her tent. I could hear the wolves come to check up on us every hour, the latest being five minuets ago. From what my very good, albeit human, ears could hear, they seemed to circle once around the clearing, just out of sight, though I sometimes caught a glimpse of an eye or the swish of a tail, then leave.

I added it to the growing list of things I didn't know, along with why I felt a deep longing to make sure that the idiotic silver wolf was alright.

I heard the sound of something traveling swiftly through the air. Before I could react, there was a brilliant flash of light, then all was black.

"Thalia!" I heard someone hiss in the inky night. _Nixie._

"You're back! I thought you were-"

"Sshh!" Nixie interrupted me. "I'll get Lucy, grab whatever we might need for a few days away from camp. We have to get out of here!" I don't think I've ever heard her sound so serious.

I don't take orders from many people, but something in Nixie's tone frightened me. I raced to my tent as fast as I could with my eyes still adjusting to the lightless night, sliding on all my gear, extra hunting knives, and grabbed a bag I had previously packed full of food and ambrosia, in case of an emergency where we had to get out of here fast.

Through use of my hearing, I could hear Lucy and Nixie standing next to me as I exited the tent.

Nixie whispered, "Close your eyes."

Even from behind my closed lids, I could see the flash that followed, and something grabbed my shoulder, lifting my feet from the ground. I heard Lucy's shriek, and opened my eyes to see we were flying through the night sky, wind stinging my face, and making my breathing difficult.

I looked up, seeing a beautiful bird that was holding me with one foot, and Lucy by the other. It seemed as though it were on fire, with beautiful plumage that seemed to brighten the air around it. The gold and red seemed to shimmer, giving the illusion that the bird was made of nothing but flames.

It looked like a creature out of myth. Which, in fact, she was.

This was Nixie's other form. The one that even some gods were afraid of.

The stories of the phoenixes' danced through Greek, Roman, Egyptian and many more mythologies, though Nixie didn't exactly conform to all their rules. Phoenixes' were said to live for hundreds, if not thousands of years, and with the death of one came the birth of another, born from the ashes of death. The never-ending circle.

But to me, Nixie was just my more than slightly insane friend, with pyromaniac tendencies, and a heart of gold.

Which I currently wanted to pierce with a very sharp knife. She knew I was afraid of heights! Yet here we were, flying over the forest, with nothing to stop me from falling if Nixie let go. Once both my feet are on the ground, I am going to kill that girl.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and listened to Lucy's occasional squeaks as Nixie dived and dipped. Gently, she slowed down, and I felt my feet touch the ground. Before I could start kissing the beautiful, solid ground, there was yet again another flash of light, and something crashed onto me, forcing me off my feet with a yell, and a felt a fire burn in my stomach. I could almost feel the skin tugging against each other.

I shoved Nixie off me- she had shifted back into her human form while still in the air above me, and obviously forgot a little thing called gravity.

I jumped to my feet, ignoring the pain that it caused, and yanked Nixie up behind me.

"Explain." I demanded, shaking her slightly. Okay, so maybe I could be nicer, but after being dragged high into the sky, I wasn't all that happy.

I could just see Nixie's apologetic face from the light of the moon, as it passed out from behind a cloud. "Sorry, Thals, I forgot about your fear of heights."

Lucy looked bewildered, "But I thought you were a daughter of-"

"Never mind about that." I interrupted. "Why did you bring us here? What in Hades is going on?"

"That's it Thalia." Nixie still looked way too serious for my liking. "I don't really know. Just listen." She said before I could speak.

"You know my hearing is better than most people's, being a mythological bird half the time. Anyways, it's not incredibly better, but still pretty good. Like, I can't always hear those wolves coming, but I'm usually the first person to know if they're there or not." I nodded, remembering our first night, where Nixie had know that the wolves were out before I could wake her.

"Well, I was just going out to talk to Luce, when I heard this scream. I almost didn't realise who it was at first, because I don't think I've ever heard Phoebe scream before. Not her thing, you know? Then it just cut off. Couldn't hear a thing. I raced off to help her, but she'd just disappeared. I got to a little place by a river, about the same distance I heard her scream from, and there were all marks in the dirt by the river. Then the tracks just disappear, and there's no sign of her." She looked so scared, so sad and down trodden.

"Thalia, I looked and looked, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I was so scared I would get back, and two would be gone, because I'm pretty sure those wolves took her, and they've been hanging around a lot. Maybe they plan to pick us off, one by one." She whispered.

"Nixie, you should have come to me first. We're a team. We work together. As soon as one person starts disregarding the rules, so do the rest." I frowned at her, as she hung her head, miserable, ashamed. I couldn't help but wonder if that was the wolves plan.

"Next course of action: Find Phoebe." I said. "After we save her, that girl is going to be in so much trouble! I'll make her dig the toilet for a month! With her toothbrush!" I raged. And I would. As soon as she comes back with all limbs attached.

Lucy glanced at me. "Maybe we could ask the trees near where the track disappeared?" She suggested, tentatively.

Nixie shook her head, sighing frustratedly. "I asked. The trees here refused to tell me. Went all protective, and refused to answer."

"What? They refused you?" I asked suprised. Honestly, Nixie wasn't one to give up, and she could be terrifying when she wanted to be.

"I did threaten to set them on fire, once or twice. Told me nothing was more important than a 'pack'. Something about protecting?" She shrugged.

"Pack?" I asked. "As in wolf pack?"

Nixie nodded at me, following my train of thought. "I think Phoebe has been taken by those wolves. I can't track them, they're covering their trails." She sat down, looking incredibly tired and down trodden before the moon was consumed by an invisible curtain, and we were again plunged into the murky night.

"That's why I brought you here. The wolves know were our base is, and I was so scared that I'd come back and you'd both be gone, and I'd never be able to find you."

"Come on Nixie." I joked. "You know us better than that! We wouldn't go down without a fight!"

"I don't think that Phoebe went down without a fight either." Nixie said.

There was a pause, as we all wondered what those wolves had done. There was no way she went peacefully. I think she has a bit of Ares blood far down the line in her family. She doesn't like to talk about it much, though. Most Hunters don't.

I turned to Lucy. "We need to find Phoebe. Do you think you could get those trees to talk?" I asked.

Lucy shrugged helplessly. "If Nixie couldn't get them to tell her, I doubt I can." I raised my eyebrow, reminding her of our earlier conversation.

"But I guess anythings worth a try." She finished quickly.

So we set off, Nixie in the lead, as she showed us the trail to where the disagreeable trees were. Lucy glanced around the little area. It was where the trees gave way to the river, tall, majestic giants coupled with beautiful young trees, before the ground sloped slightly to give way to the flowing river. The ground between the river and the trees was damp, with lots of marks, wolf prints, and a few trampled grasses. Something had taken place here.

"Okay." Lucy said, simultaneously wringing her hands. "Who do you want me to ask?"

Nixie and I looked at each other, bewildered.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Well, younger trees are usually easier to talk to, and more willing to give out information, and the old trees aren't quite so easy to talk to, and often speak in riddles, but the information they give is more accurate, because they've been alive so long, seen so many things, they know how other creatures, and humans act."

"Umm... Both." I said quickly.

She walked up to a slim little thing, that could not have been older than Lucy herself, and sparkled in the moon's inconstant light. Lucy placed a hand on the tree and asked if the tree had seen anything strange today. Lucy and Nixie both frowned as they listened to the tree's response. All I could hear was the rustle of leaves. That's usually all I could hear when the trees talked if they weren't in their human form, and trees outside of Camp Half-Blood rarely transformed. The only reason Nixie could hear is because she is a phoenix, and has a closer connection to the natural world.

Lucy's face was turning pinker and pinker, and she drew a deep breath, and said, "I don't care how nice you think they are, or how _attractive_." Like any good hunter, she spat that last word. The tree rustled more this time, and before Lucy could step away, a branch came down and slapped her across the face.

"Uh, thanks for your time?" She asked, putting a hand up to her pink, scratched cheek, and turning back to us. "I never realised just how violent trees could be." She muttered.

Nixie cracked a smile. "Try telling a cactus that it looks like it's in a prickly mood. Then you'll know just how vicious plants can be. Cacti have _no_ sense of humour."

"What did she say?" I finally snapped.

"She didn't want to talk at first, but when she got talking about the wolves, she wouldn't shut up about what good creatures they are, saving everyone, and how attractive they are. Something about there being no privacy in the forest? Though how anyone could find a wolf attractive is beyond me." I had to glance away when she said that.

"When I kept asking questions, she got a bit mad, and, well, you can see how that went." She pointed to her cheek.

"Okay then. Whose next?" I asked, gesturing at the older trees.

Lucy walked up to a gnarled one, that looked as old as Zeus (Don't tell him I said that, though. He thinks the grey hair looks 'commanding' and 'current'). Lucy stretched out her arm to touch the tree, but without warning, a large branch swung back, like a baseball player getting ready to swing. Lucy hurriedly stepped back before brach could smash her into the river.

"I don't think she wants to talk." Nixie commented.

"Even I got that message loud and clear." I replied, catching Lucy before her feet tripped her into the water.

"They're a bit attached to the wolves." Another voice commented. We jumped around, weapons at the ready, to see a girl. She was about my age, with flowing black hair, wearing simple jeans and a blue tie-died t-shirt, and she stood between us and the river. A water nymph. Why didn't I think of that before?

"They won't talk to you because they think that the wolves are 'good spirits' that have never done anything wrong, and always look out for others, yada yada yada. The wolves don't trust you, so the trees think that you can't be trusted." She shrugged, looking for all the world like an ordinary teenager, like one of my friends from camp.

"You're talking to us." I pointed out, "Why?"

"They have never travelled much further than their trees, and have never left the forest. Their view of the world is limited. I am as old as the oldest tree in this forest, if not older, and I travel a lot further than this little town. I know that things are not always as they seem, there is more grey in the world than there is black or white, and fear is often caused only by confusion." Suddenly, she seemed ancient, old, and wise. A river goddess that had survived hundreds of years by patiently forging her own winding path.

"So, can you tell us about what happened here? Do you know where our friend is?" I asked.

"The wolves know." She giggled slightly. "But going to them would not help your cause."

"Okay, you may be an ancient river goddess, lady, but I'm a mythical firebird, so do not mess with us, or I'll evaporate you so bad you'll be nothing but a dead river bed." Nixie snapped, taking a step forward. Her hair seemed to writhe in the non-existing wind, looking as though she had flames for hair. Then I heard the crackling noise, and realised that she _actually_ did. Looks like after days of disappointment, she had finally let her temper loose.

The nymph simply smirked, and with a flick of her hand, the river rose up, drenching Nixie from head to foot. The flames disappeared, and Nixie stood, soaked to the bone, hair stuck to her head like a red helmet.

"Water puts out fire." The nymph informed a fuming phoenix. The nymph turned back to me. "The wolves cannot help. But there is someone who can."

"And that would be?" I stepped in front of Nixie, who was starting to steam slightly.

"Why, I believe you've already met." And I thought her grin couldn't get any bigger. "Find them, and you'll find your friend, sooner or later. You might even learn what you came here for." Her body seemed to drift apart from itself as she evaporated into a fine mist, and disappeared.

"Thanks for nothing!" Nixie yelled at the gently flowing water that sparkled in the moonlight.

"What help is that? The wolves know, but won't help? We already know who will help us find Phoebe? By Zeus, is she insane?" I demanded of the night sky. It thundered in return.

"Sorry Dad." I grumbled.

"Maybe this is like one of those detective stories!" Lucy suggested brightly. "You know, the heroes are given all the clues, but they have to fit them all together just so to get the right picture?" Nixie and I glared at her, neither of us in the mood for joking around.

Lucy wilted slightly under our looks, but took a deep breath, and spoke, "Just humour me, guys. Please? It's not like we've got any better leads." I hate it when annoying people are right. This little place by the river was nothing but a very dead end.

"Okay." I sat down, Nixie collapsing beside me. "What now?"

Lucy frowned. "Well, what clues did she give us?" Before I could reply, she answered her own question. "That the wolves know, but can't help, and we've met the people who can. So who have we met that she could possibly mean? Probably someone since we got here..." She trailed off.

"Those weird guys!" Nixie interrupted her monologue, jumping up.

"The ones who knew about us?" I said.

"You mean those guys who tried to kill me?" Lucy added.

"But how could they possibly know where Phoebe is? You don't think they actually kidnapped her, do you?" Nixie asked. I remembered how Phoebe had never trusted boys, for as long as I had known her. She never trusted any of us Hunters with one, as if they might just steal us away. Perhaps she had good reason.

"Maybe they're werewolves. That would explain how they know everything!" Lucy cried excitedly. Nixie and I burst out laughing.

"I don't think so, Luce. I've met werewolves, and Lycaon himself. They are quite a bit smaller and dirtier looking. Plus, werewolves have an appetite for human flesh, and those Hellhounds would not have scared them off." I said.

"Maybe they did kidnap her, then." Lucy said, undeterred. "They were really suspicious, and they were following us, and they knew stuff they shouldn't have."

"But Phoebe? Taken by boys? I doubt it. That girl is as scary as they come. I'd hate to be those guys if they did come across her." Nixie shivered slightly.

"Have you seen the size of those guys? They look like they wrestle bears in their free time!" Lucy said. "And our weapons can't hurt humans, so maybe they did kidnap her."

Lucy had a point, and even Nixie had to agree, if the guys were that big, Phoebe wouldn't have had that much of a chance, even if she was immortal. If Gods and Goddesses could be kidnapped, so could idea sent a shiver down my spine.

"Alright!" Nixie cheered our progress. I could tell she hated sitting down and doing nothing just as much as me.

"So, where do we find these hot-headed, bear wrestling natives?" She asked.

There was a long pause, in which various birds, and the rustling of leaves could be heard.

"Good question." I remarked. Even Lucy looked stumped. She made to sit down next to us, but lost balance. She started tumbling feet over head towards the river.

What broke her fall was unfortunately not the river water. It wasn't a kind or well meaning tree. It wasn't even a mound of dirt acting as a door stop. No.

It was a person.

A very fast person, by the looks of things. As I looked closer, I also realised he was a very inhuman looking person. His black hair almost seemed to absorb the shadows, and his skin was paper white, almost glowing in the dark. The way he moved made me think of the automata I'd seen in Hephaestus' workshop, smooth, with deadly precision, not one movement wasted as he stood, pulling Lucy to her feet.

One look at Lucy's face told me that something was not right here. The man's grip seemed to cause her pain, and she looked colder than usual, shaking slightly. Her faced was pinched, worried, and her breaths were coming fast.

Nixie and I glanced at each other, weighing up our options. There was some instinct inside me that most people would identify as 'run for your lives', but I held my ground. I knew that half-bloods only got that feeling around an incredibly dangerous monster, one that had to be eradicated. But who was going to make the first move?

"Thanks for saving our friend." I said to him. I could see his smile slightly, though from the tilt of his head I could not see his eyes, hidden in shadows as they were. For some reason that really scared me, but I couldn't put my finger on why.

"My pleasure." His voice seemed silky at first, the way a spider's web first appears like a beautiful work of art, until the poor little butterfly gets stuck, and out comes the monstrous spider, waiting for the insect to die until it takes the first sip of blood.

The way he formed his words seemed old-fashioned, from another era, as if he had learnt English when Bloody Mary reigned. I live in a world of immortal Gods, and age-old monsters, so I can tell when someone was slightly older than they appeared.

"Come on Lucy, thank the man, we have a tight schedule to keep." I hoped my bossy voice would snap her out of her shaken reverie.

Thankfully, it did. She walked away from the monster, pulling her arm out of his grip. He let her go with a knowing smile, as if he knew that no matter what, we had no hope. Like a lion, smirking as it's prey began to panic.

A second man walked out of the trees to my right, near Nixie. His feet made no sound as he walked across the leaf litter on the forest floor. He looked exactly like the first man, only black and white, though he was slightly taller. They could be brothers, or they could be monsters of the same breed. Maybe both.

Again, I could not see his eyes.

"Well, Laurence, I see you've so kindly helped these young ladies rescue their friend. Perhaps they could do us a favour, and join us for dinner?" The second man said.

Cliched as it was, I knew that when monsters ever mentioned the word 'dinner' in a demigod's presence, they were planning on half-blood pie, no matter what the context.

I swung my bow up, and shot a silver arrow, straight at the second monster's heart. It went right through him, and impaled itself on the tree behind him without touching him once.

Hades damn it. That wasn't supposed to happen.

Lucy was staring at them, transfixed by their lethal beauty.

"Well, that isn't good." Nixie remarked, peering around the taller monster to look at my arrow.

The second monster smirked, and threw itself at her with an inhuman speed. Nixie held up one finger before the creature could touch her. In the air above her finger, a flame, like the one on top of a candle burst into life. The man almost seemed to stumble as he stopped, staring in a kind of transfixed horror at the flickering light.

"You don't want me to start a forest fire now, do you?" Nixie asked as if she was simply commenting on the weather.

The man could not take his eyes off the flame, and for the first time I could see his eyes. They looked red, though it was probably just the light of the flame.

The first man - Laurence - had disappeared as the second continued to be entranced by the flickering flame.

Then I found myself pressed against a tree, useless weapons knocked out of my grip, as an ice cold iron hand clamped around my throat. All I could see was brown bark, and somehow I doubted that any of the trees would be coming to our help. The river nymph didn't seem all that inclined either, judging from her last act.

"Stop that." Laurence said sharply to Nixie. "Stop it that or l break your friends' neck." I heard Lucy whimper in fear, as my face was pushed harder into the trunk. I tried to turn my head, but it was like trying to wrestle stone. Painful, and extremely pointless.

"Then I'll break your friend." Nixie replied, and I heard the whoosh of flame, and the scent of burning flesh, mixed with something sweet, a disgusting scent that overloaded my nose.

Then there was a scream. Just one. But it was something out of a nightmare. It was the scream of agony, terror, anger, pain, loss. It shook me to the bone, seemed to slice right into my head like a white hot knife. Then it was... gone.

The crackling of fire stopped. The pressure on my throat tightened as the thing holding me screamed, like shattering glass, nails on a chalk board. He swung me around, so that Nixie could not fire on him.

"You killed my brother. For that, your friend will die." Laurence spat.

Then, as if this situation wasn't bad enough already, two giant wolves burst into the clearing. One silver and one russet, the two from before. The silver wolf was snarling like it was an Olympic sport, (Which, I can attest to, it isn't) and the russet one seemed to be taking the whole situation in. I'd say it looked smug. Probably because it thought I needed rescuing.

The silver wolf bunched it's muscles as it got ready to pounce, and something inside of me made me beg the wolf not to try anything heroic. The poor thing would only get hurt, and somehow, that idea nearly made my heart break.

But I shook myself out of it. Those wolves could not distract me again, and I needed to concentrate. I felt the power building up inside of me as the night sky darkened, from midnight blue cover with mist, to a wall of thundery black.

"I have heard that you unnatural things walk the woods here. I was warned that I would not last an hour in these woods, but it has been several, and you only catch my scent when I am about to feast. You never would have caught me had that little girl not incinerated my brother." Laurence informed the wolves, anger and pain radiating from him.

"What is the saying? Never let a woman, or in this case, child, do a man's job?" The monster continued, as I wondered. Who are 'they'? And is this what the trees meant by 'protecting'? Perhaps the wolves weren't so bad as I thought.

"I always thought that saying was incredibly sexist." Nixie put her hands on her hips. "And for you information, I'm five hundred and two."

None of the others had realised how dark it was getting, thanks to Nixie's little confession. The storm clouds were boiling, and electricity was starting to cackle, making the air seem like to buzz.

The wolves darted forward as the monster was distracted by Nixie, trying to catch it unawares, but Laurence tensed, and shook me. I could tell that no matter what he said, he was scared of the wolves.

"I warn you, come any closer and I snap the girls' neck." He warned again. Was it just me, as were his threats getting a little repetitive?

Then thunder rumbled so loud, it seemed that the earth itself trembled. Everyone except me jumped, and sheets of rain came tumbling down. I held my face to the rain, enjoying the feeling. The creature looked down at me, and I got a clear view of it's blood-red eyes as drops of water trickled down the thing's snow cheeks.

I winked at it, and managed to choke out one sentence; "It's me you should be scared of."

The things' eyes widened as the lightning struck. It hit me and the monster, filling us with the power of the sky. I felt the energy travel through my body, tingling my skin, and making me buzz, making me unstoppable.

I doubted the monster felt anywhere near as good as I did. Then Laurence was gone, incinerated by the lightning. I had ash all across my face and clothes, in my hair and on my shoes. The sickly sweet burning stench was quickly swept away by the torrential rain, soaking everyone to the bone. Nixie was looking especially miserable, while Lucy and the wolves ogled at me in shock and surprise.

I smirked, loving the buzz I was feeling. "Well, that was unexpected."

* * *

**The chapter title was about asking for help, and not recieving it.  
**

**Jackie:** _My apologies, please! Oh, forgive me, impatient one. But I totally understand the whole stage fright thing (had some baaaad experiences with that) and I know exactly what you mean anout the whole social life thing. And don't you feel happy? You were right about Nixie!_

_**Hay Lin: **Again I beg forgiveness! And you were right, on both accounts.  
_

_**Guest1: **I think you'll be very happy with this chapter!  
_

_**N: **Well, now you know!  
_

_**Sara: **Well, I only read Twilight once a few years ago now (just because it was the only series my friends had read, and one of the only I hadn't) but thank you!  
_

_**Jackie-wackie: **It appears you were wrong... But maybe next time!  
_


	7. Repetition Gets You Everywhere

**Hey guys! Guys...? *Crickets chirp* Come on! You can't even be bothered to throw a tomato at me?**

**Well to all the angry crickets out there... Please forgive me. I could give you a lot of terrible excuses, but what really happened was I got lazy. The bad news is, in the next few weeks I go away to where comptuers are forbidden, internet is non-existent, and your bathroom is a little hole dug behind some bushes. BUT there are a few weeks til I go, and afterwards, it's SUMMER HOLIDAYS! Which means... MORE UPDATES!  
**

**This is kind of just a move the story along bit, but next chapter should be more interesting and action packed!  
**

**QUESTION: What do you think Artemis would do if she found out Paul imprinted on Thalia?  
**

**Answers to reviews at bottom!  
**

Chapter Seven: Repetition Gets You Everywhere.

Thalia's POV

I'm embarrassed to say, I really had no idea what to do or say now those monsters were gone. Neither, I'm utterly delighted, did the wolves. I never realised, but their large mouths were perfect for catching flies.

Thankfully, Nixie was blessed with the inability to shut up, so she got down to business straight away.

"What the heck were those things?" She glared at the wolves.

The russet one growled back, snapping at her in a way that said, 'get lost.'

The silver one was checking me over from a distance, examining me as if making sure I wasn't hurt. While Nixie kept on demanding an answer, the silver wolf ignored her, and slowly crept up towards me, almost as if he, (because something had made me come to the conclusion he was a guy) was afraid of scaring me.

Soon he was standing straight in front of me, looking me right in the eye, with a look that I couldn't place. For some reason, I remembered how Percy sometimes looked at Annabeth, like he would hold up the sky for her... again.

The silver wolf gently lower his great head, still looking into my eyes, and touched our noses together. At the point of contact, my skin tingled warm, like a ray of sun had broken through the clouds and hit me just on the nose. The feeling spread down and out, and soon I could feel that my whole face was hot, red, on fire.

I didn't care. The wolf's handsome brown eyes made me gaze in wonder, and I realised that this was one intelligent wolf. And he was beautiful. His eyes were so compassionate, full of worry and feeling, all directed at me.

Then a wave of pain hit me as I realised how ridiculous I was being. These wolves could be dangerous, and when faced with one, all I could think was that he had beautiful eyes? Oh gross, I was turning into an Aphrodite girl!

I dragged my eyes away from his, and marched around him to stand between Nixie and Lucy, who was frowning at me, and raised an eyebrow, as if to ask, 'What was that?'. I could only shrug in response.

I turned to face the two wolves. "Two things. First, to quote Nixie, what the heck were those things? And second, we know you know were Phoebe is, so don't even try to deny it."

All I got in response was a blink. Then the russet wolf turned to the silver one, as if conversing inside their heads. The silver wolf growled, as if in response to something the other had said. The russet wolf snarled back, and they started stalking closer to each other.

"Alright you two, break it up!" Nixie demanded.

The wolves looked at each other again. In synchronization, they turned tail and disappeared into the trees.

"As much as I hate to admit it, that nymph might have been right. They really won't help our cause if they don't tell us anything." Nixie grumbled.

"They are wolves." Lucy pointed out quietly, still recovering from shock.

"It's not like they can actually talk." She pointed out.

"Trust me, Lucy. If they wanted to talk, they would have told us, somehow." Nixie scowled into the trees, probably coming up with some kind of painful torture for the wolves. Maybe trying to chase their own tail? I always thought that would be painful. I mean, once they actually got their tail, what if they bit down too hard? That could get messy.

"What next, then?" Lucy asked.

And we were once again stuck with the same dilemma.

We decided that we now had to find the boys who had done their best to terrorize us. To find them, we needed Spirit. We were all terribly ashamed to have forgotten about her. She was probably wandering around camp, wondering where everyone had got to. If Phoebe ever found out we forgot about her precious dog, there would be Hades to pay.

Unfortunately, our modes of transportation were rather limited, though I am proud to say I did not barf once. Neither did I open my eyes.

When we got to camp, Spirit was sleeping on the ice cold ground, and dawn was just breaking. We shook her awake, and I thought for a moment.

"Just how exactly are we going to do this? We don't have anything with those guys scent on it." I pointed out.

"Actually, we do." Lucy grinned, and raced into her tent. She brought out the long sleeved top she had been wearing the day before. Had we really only been here three days?

"Remember when that boy who nearly ran over us grabbed my arm?" Lucy said as she held one of the sleeves up to Spirit's nose.

Spirit was off, following a trail throughout the forest that seemed to double back on itself, then snake between the trees often. Five minuets after following her, we found ourselves circling camp, before she darted away again. Why would this _boy_ be hanging around our camp? How could we not have spotted him?

There was a famous story about Artemis and peeping Toms. Actaecon was turned into an antelope for peeking when Artemis and her Hunters were bathing in the river. Then the story goes that his hunting dogs turned on him, hunting him down and, well, I'm sure it wasn't terribly pleasant for Actaecon.

Once I found this boy who had been snooping around, I would ask Artemis to turn him into an antelope, then train the new Hunters in our ways by setting the wolves on him, and chase him mercilessly through the forests of Forks. Though he might be too disgusting for our wolves to eat, so we'd give his remains to the local wolf pack.

Then Spirit lurched away, and we were running through parts of the dense forrest we had never seen before. The trees then gave way to a backyard. The backyard of a house. A rather small house, with a back porch and lots of flowerless plants. I guess in this kind of weather, you don't see a lot of blossoms, but most seemed to be herbs and such anyway.

Spirit started to run up to the house but I hissed at her to stop. Right now, it was better to stay hidden.

I heard voices inside, shouting, and I grabbed Spirit and tugged her further into the shadows as Lucy and Nixie crept back. Two tall, shirtless boys, and a similar looking girl (who was wearing a dress) walked out of the backdoor and down towards us.

"Why did Sam put us on guard duty? What did we do to piss him off? I'm telling you, that girl is nasty, I'm still hurting from when she kicked me in the stomach." One of the boys grumbled. He was immediately whacked upside the head by the girl.

They had kidnapped her! He just _admitted_ to it! Maybe the nymph had been right about these people helping.

"Ow, Leah, what was that for?" The boy wailed, rubbing the back of his head, as the other boy, who I recognised as Muscles, dragged his feet behind them, the life, energy and anger that had powered him before having mysteriously deserted him, leaving him lifeless. My heart lurched as I saw his tired, bloodshot eyes, and slumped posture.

"I like her. She has the right attitude." Leah said, frowning down at Moany. I knew a brother sister pair when I saw it. "And we kind of did kidnap her. Wouldn't you be angry if you were kidnapped? And for no reason? It's not like we've been trying to get information from her. She just sits there, a pack of wolves nipping at her feet"

What was that about wolves? Maybe these people did know them, and were working in collaboration?

"Wow, Leah, I think that's the longest you've ever talked nicely about someone you've never met." Moany smirked.

"Seth, just because you think I'm an evil older sister, it doesn't mean I have to hate everyone." Leah icily informed her brother.

"Just the majority of the population." Seth grumbled back, ducking his sister's swing.

By now the group had just reached the edge of the forrest, and we were all holding our breath, as still as statues. The wind rustled through the leaves, blowing toward us, making our little group downwind of the three people who had just admitted to, thrown it out there for the world to hear, kidnapping Phoebe.

Somewhere, with some sense born from my years as a hunter, I recognised that being down wind was good. It meant they couldn't smell us. I shook my head slightly, getting that ridiculous idea out of my head. As if they could smell us anyway. Jeez, Thalia, you are going crazy _and_ you're paranoid. The perfect combination.

Paul, Leah, and the other boy soon passed our hiding spot, and melted away into the dark shadows, until all we could here were the sniggers and grumbles from the group.

"What are we waiting for?" Nixie hissed. "They admitted to kidnapping Phoebe, so lets storm the house and kill anything in our way!" She roared.

"No." I said.

Lucy and Nixie stared.

"If their not trying to find out about us, then why did they kidnap her? It's not like they're asking for ransom." I reasoned.

They glanced at each other, and shrugged helplessly. No matter how much they didn't want to admit it, they had no idea what was going on. It was easier to take orders then argue about something they had no idea how to fix.

"I want you two to go back to camp and wait." I told them. It took a second for Nixie to absorb what I had said.

"What? Why? Thalia, we can't do anything there!" Nixie wailed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Wouldn't it be better if we all stayed together to find Phoebe?" Lucy asked, worried.

"I'm sorry, Nixie, but I can't trust you not to lose your temper, and go after those people." I was honestly a bit annoyed at Nixie. If she could just control her temper, I'd let her go, and we could find out just what the heck was going on here. But I couldn't trust her.

"Thalia, just give me a chance. Please? I know my temper isn't that great, but I promise not to go after them. Phoebe is my friend too." She pleaded. Her friend? I never would have guessed.

"I'll give you one chance, Nixie, just one. If you disobey me and lose your temper, I will send you straight back to camp, and ask Percy to test out just how powerful he is compared to a centuries old firebird." It was an empty threat, even if she didn't know. Percy was way too scared of Artemis to offend one of her Hunters, even if he'd never admit it. He respected her, because she could see reason, and knew that there were exceptions to every case, unlike most of the gods, who refused to change their opinions.

Even though Percy would not dump her in the lake, or wet her to the core, Nixie paled. She hated getting wet, with a passion. She faltered slightly, and I knew that she was really trying to figure out if it was worth it or not.

"Okay." She finally said. "I won't let you down, Thalia." She said, taking in a deep breath, and standing as tall as her bird like frame would allow.

"Lucy, Nixie, follow those three as best you can. Meet back at camp by midday, and make sure you aren't seen. If you see Phoebe, only rescue if it's an emergency. I have a feeling that those wolves are slightly more dangerous than we think." I finally relented.

"Don't make me regret this." I warned. Thanking me, they chased after the three natives, sliding into the shadows, sound fading into the soft rustling of leaves.

I looked down at Spirit, who cocked her head, sad black eyes a brilliant contrast with her frosty white fur.

"Come on, Spirit. We're going to find out exactly what is going on."

* * *

**N: **I Love them too! Well, except for Laurence... And there was the update!

**Guest1:** Dreaded school. I know exactly what you mean! I'm glad you like it, and thanks for reviewing.

**Ike: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Jackie: **Will you forgive again? And I'm so happy you like it!

**Bowties are Cool:** I strongly agree with previous statement! And I hope your nose is okay...And yep, Thalia is one tough cookie!

**trivia101: **Thanks! it's great to hear what I'm actually good at, not just a all round statement!

**Guest2: **And your review made mine!

**favfan:** Thanks! And sorry for the late update...

**Guest3: **No promises, but I'm hoping to do Paul's POV within the next 2-3 chapters.

**Sara: **Thanks!

**lololololololol: **I'm hoping to do his POV in the next few chapters. I'll try, but if it doesn't wotk, I' just stick to Thalia's.

**Fallen Maiar: **I'm glad you like my OCs and how I write my characters! Yeah, I don't really like Twilight either, but some imprint stories I love! (But don't tell anyone. My friends are so ashamed of me)

So to all who are new, please review. Taking a second out of your day makes mine! To old hands, Don't stop! You know the drill... POP!


	8. Spirit From Hades

**Thanks to all who reviewed. And none of you have guesses what I have planned for when Atremis finds out, though a few are close...**

**My sister wants me to do a Avengers/Incredibles one shot where the Avengers + Loki + Fury meet Edna Mode. What do you think?**

**Answers to reviews at de bottom!  
**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Spirit From Hades.

Thalia POV

As I had said before, the house was suspiciously un-suspicious. It was too small, too innocent, too... perfect. It was the kind of house were the perfect little family lived. Where mum and dad told each other everyday that they loved each other. Where the children happily played together. Where no matter how busy everyone was, they took time out of their day to each other how much they were all loved.

I hated it immediately.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by a blur of white, streaking across the ground to the back porch. Oh no. _Spirit_.

She was sniffing around the back of the house, looking utterly delighted about something. I edged forward, as close to the end of the foliage as I dared. "Come on, girl, come back here, come on." I begged her.

She sat down at the bottom of the steps, tail thumping as if she took special delight in annoying me.

Then the little metal knob turned. The door opened. Out came a beautiful native woman, dressed simply, and holding a pair of scissors, as if she was about to cut some of the herbs. She stopped, and took in Spirit, in all her gleeful, ghost-like appearance.

Where she should have raced back inside, screaming, she simply sighed, and opened the door. "Well, come on then." She said gently.

Spirit picked herself up, and toddled on in as if she owned the place.

Make that a poltergeist.

I can't believe I was so worried about Nixie, when I should have been looking over the Gods-damned _dog! _

The woman turned to follow Spirit in, and I caught a glimpse of the other side of her face. The skin was scarred, pulling half of her face into a horrible grimace, giving it a lop-sided look. I knew people who'd fought wars without getting such horrible physical mementos. She must have the heart of a lion to be able to live with that. She was more than worthy of the hunt.

"Sam could have warned me." She murmured as she closed the door with a thump behind her.

I can't believe this. First they kidnap Phoebe, and then they take her wolf! And who is this Sam everyone keeps talking about? He seems to be the one in charge.

I could hear the woman banging around in the kitchen, and the steady stream of her voice as she chatted away. To who? Who else is in there?

The little curtains on the window opened, and the woman smiled as she took a deep breath. "Of course, the first time is always the most difficult. But you'll learn how to phase back soon. The rest of the guys will be here in a minute, and you can meet them. I know they can be a bit scary, but their really very good people once you get to know them." She chatted as she walked out of my view.

I had to get Spirit out of there before whoever 'they' were got here.

But one other, tiny little detail bugged me. Who was she talking _to_? Unless she was insane, and unfortunately, as a half-blood Hunter, I come across mad people with depressing regularity, so insanity was a likely possibility. So I suppose it wasn't all that unlikely.

But by the sounds of it, we were about to have more company, so I had to get Spirit out ASAP.

The woman walked past the window again, monologuing on to some invisible being. Then I made my move. I dashed towards the house, keeping low to the ground, out of view of the window.

I crouched against the wall, and peered up through the window, to see the woman walking up a set of stairs. I ran up the porch to the door. Thanking the Gods that it was unlocked, I creaked open the door.

Spirit was lying on the floor by the kitchen table, eyes closed and to all the world asleep.

"Spirit!" I hissed, watching out for the woman. "Come on girl."

She opened an eye, and glared at me, reminding me of a grumpy Aphrodite girl having just been woken up from her beauty sleep.

I opened the door wider, and crept inside, wincing at every creak in the wooden floor as I snuck towards her, tugging on the scruff of her neck.

With a low grumble, she stood up, and yawned, showing her pearly whites for all to see.

She marched past me with her head held high, but instead of trotting down the porch steps, she turned towards another door, and sat down in front of it, looking at me as if to say, 'Open it you idiot?

I sighed and and turned the door handle. I applied pressure to open it. The door stuck.

"There. Happy? Now can we please go before she comes back down?".

She growled at me softly, and when I turned to walk away, she stubbornly sat, and I could feel her disapproving eyes on my retreating back.

"It doesn't open!" I whisper-screamed at her.

She nudged her nose against the door.

I marched up and pushed against the door, "See, completely st-" The once very stuck door, suddenly became very _un_stuck, and I fell though into the next room. It appeared to be some kind of laundry room, with a door that led to the outside of the house. There was a sink, with some worn shirts hanging up by the large windows, riddled with tears and holes. A pile of runners, or what remained of then, were plonked by the door, the seams splitting, soles falling off.

Spirit padded to one of the biggest, disgusting, muddied, ripped to pieces shoes, that would not have looked out of place on a gorgon's foot, and gave it a small nudge. Th sole fell off pathetically. I gently placed the door back in the frame before I lost control.

Spirit sat by her prize, looking rather smug.

"That's his shoe?" I asked. She gave me a _duh_ look, that rivaled any of Mr D's.

I forced myself to gently place the door back in the frame before I lost control. "We came here to find a person, not Medusa's favourite footwear!" I snapped.

"Hello? Sam, are you back already?" A soft voice called.

A door creaked open. Footsteps wandered to the little room where Spirit and I were frozen. They paused, and there was a shadow under the door, as someone stopped just outside the room. The handle turned, metal catching the light shining from the windows.

The door stuck.

"Sam, could you open the door? It's stuck."

Another, deeper voice at the other end of the house answered back. "What door, Emily?" His voice jolted me back into action.

I bolted to the back door, the hinges screeching alarms as I threw it open. I was down the steps, across the yard and into the shadows of the forest in the blink of an eye. I was swift, my feet barely touching the ground, the rising wind seeming to urge me along into the safety of the trees. But some thing made me turn back.

May the gorgons turn your nose to stone, so you never smell the monsters coming, I thought viciously.

"Come _on_ Spirit, you can argue with me later!" I snapped, as the wolf trotted down the stairs, casting a longing glance back out the house, as if she was leaving some place that smelled like home.

There was a creak and a small shriek, and the woman appeared in the door way.

Not good.

"Come on Spirit!" I yelled loudly, turning and crashing through the forest, Spirit panting after me. I dodged through the trees, jumping over broken logs, not caring about making any noise. I just had to get away.

Spirit gave a yelp behind me. A glance behind me revealed that a gigantic brown wolf held her down with a paw.

A flash drew my eyes to a large set of teeth, that was rapidly gaining on me.

I reached down to draw my boot knife. The wolf pinned me to the ground, face first in the forest floor, my knife tumbling out of my hand to disappear into the leaf litter.

"What is it with monsters and breaking other people's faces? I don't particularly want top resemble a pancake." I grumbled. No one responded.

The wolf's hot breath stank of something nasty, and I could feel it's claw resting on my back, just waiting for any signal to let them dig in. There were snarls and foot steps as more wolves surrounded us. I could hear Spirit snapping at her capturer, little good that it did her.

For a minute or so, I lay there, trying not to breath in any worms or bugs on the forest floor. The wolves seemed to be discussing something, how I do not know, though they snarled at each other often. What's a family without fights? I would know.

Then, something glinted within inches of my right hand. Stretching, my hand closed around it.

Trying not to swallow a rather persistent beetle, I managed to ask, "If you're not going to let me go, could you at least let me up?"

After a few more snarls, the wolf that held me lifted his paw up, and I rolled away, springing up, quickly slipping the object into my sleeve.

About fourteen wolves were hidden amongst the trees and scrub, all unnaturally large, all different shades of colours. All watching me. I couldn't see the silver wolf among them, though, and my heart seemed to almost cry out. But I pushed down the feeling. It was a distraction I didn't need, and could ponder over when I was sure my life wasn't in danger.

I faced the wolf who had been digging his sharp nails into my back. It was the red wolf from before, and it seemed rather annoyed by the whole affair, frowning at me as if I'd interrupted his sleep.

A large black wolf who seemed to be in charge, jerked his head, and a smaller grey/white wolf -puppy, really- picked Spirit up by the scruff of her neck, and trotted off through the trees.

"Hey, you can't just take her! You've already got my friend, why in Hades do you need her damn dog?" I yelled. Something yanked at my shirt, and started tugging me backwards. It was that Zeus-cursed red wolf. It pulled me backwards, and I dug my feet in to the ground, but the red wolf simply snarled, and my jacket tore slightly.

It was a one of a kind jacket, personally given to me by Artemis when I first became a lieutenant, a symbol of her care, love and trust. Of the family I never had. And that wolf had just ripped it.

"First of all," I ripped myself away from the wolf, not caring I was outnumbered, outgunned, and had pretty much no chance, "Nobody kidnaps my friends and thinks they can get away with it." I made sure I had my back to a tree, so none of them could sneak up on me. "And second, if you think you could ever kidnap me, you are quite mistaken."

The red wolf glared at me, snarling viciously. Without warning it leapt, and I had a frightening glimpse of what it was like to be prey to a ferocious beast. Then I flicked the knife in my sleeve right through the monster's mouth, till it came out the other side. The wolf seemed to lose it's momentum, and skidded to a halt right in front of me. It turned it's bewildered head to look at my knife lying among the bugs and leaf litter.

There wasn't a drop of blood on it, and all the wolves appeared rather confused. Red didn't look in pain, or as if he was about to combust. Just a little addlebrained.

"For the love of Olympus! Couldn't you stupid monsters just _stay dead_ already?" I screeched in it's face. I thought we'd gotten rid of that problem when we closed the doors of death, and sent Gaia back to sleep.

But the bewildered look was fast disappearing from every wolves' face.

Not advice I usually listen to, but when in doubt, retreat. So I did. Pretty damn quick, too, if I do say so myself.

* * *

**First Guest 2 Review: **_Woooooooooooooooo!_

**Second Guest 2 Review:** _Thanks!__  
_

**Bowties are Cool:** _I'm very glad your nose is okay. And your not quite there...__  
_

**Guest1:** _Sorry. And I'm glad Thalia's now your second fav. Though I think you think Artemis is very nice. She may be one of the nicer gods, but she is still a God.  
_

**Sara: **_Some would say lucky, but it'll probably be too hot to actually do anything. And the flies are utterly attrocious. You're one of the closest in guessing what'll happen, but you're still a bit off.__  
_

**trivia101: **_Thanks!__  
_

**PleAsE rEvIeW. yOu GuYs AlL mAkE mE sMiLe. **_  
_

****And I just had an opperation on my teeth, so I'm really sore. They cut my gum open and everything! But now I talk really weird. Come on, please review. With a cherry on top?


	9. Demons And Believers

**Reviews:** _ginger, BootsAndBowGirl, PJO Forever, MidnightBlueConverse99, BellaxJake, Gifted and Talented Blonde, Wasipi, Stephanie, Violet daughter of Percabeth, favfan, TeamKatniss7, Forsaken Rose, Bowties are Cool, Trivia101, E J ect, MeepMeep123, Fallen Maiar, Echo1994, booklover526, ThaliaDaphneJackson12, KirstyH96, Juli Beawr, Hermes' Little Girl, Guest1 and all the guests; _Thank you all sooo much for reviewing! Yes, I'm back, and I'm sorry for the long absence (I know you don't want to hear my excuses!) Yes, I'm much better now!

_**Jackie:** _That sounds awesome! I love that you think Thalia is relatable! As for Paul's POV... Read on!

_**Annonimous4867:**_I like the way you think, and I do agree with you. However, things change in certain circumstances...

I also have a Infernal Device/Avengers crossover up if anyone's interested. Though it's quite angsty, with little humour. And for the Incredibles/Avengers crossover, I had almost ten pages written out, but then my computer went and deleted them all... Along with this chapter! This chapter was so hard to rewrite, if I ever attempt to rewrite the other fanfic, it won't be for a while.

**Chapter 9: Demons and Believers**

**Thalia POV**

_But the bewildered look was fast disappearing from every wolves' face._

_ Not advice I usually listen to, but when in doubt, retreat. So I did. Pretty damn quick, too, if I do say so myself._

But not quick enough. As I leapt over a fallen trunk, something shoved me, off course, into the ground. My head connected with something hard, and then the blackness sucked me in the same way Tartarus welcomed his guests..

* * *

**Paul POV (Just after the vampires attacked the Hunters)**

_I thought you said you were gonna fight the imprint?_ Jake asked as we raced away from where the mysterious girls had blown up the leeches.

_ I am, dumbass. Haven't you seen the mess it made, with Sam, and Leah, and Emily, and Quil wasting his life on some kid more than a decade younger than him? And Jared and Kim. _We both shuddered mid leap, remembering their rather obsessive attempts to make sure the entire world new their love of each other.

_ Okay, okay, you don't have to prove your point to me. _Jake tried to will the images of the two of them away. _But you were mooning over that girl earlier._

_ I wasn't moo-_

_ Sure you were. I don't think you're really succeeding in ignoring her. But on the upside, I'm pretty sure she hates you._

I fought down the panic and pain that this statement brought. _Why?_

_ Cause she ignored you when you were doing that oh-so-sweet nose touch thing. And she knows we took her friend, so that isn't exactly winning you any bonus points. Not that you care... Right?_ If he had been in human form, he would have raised a suspicious eyebrow at me.

_ 'Course. Just, you know, wondering. Did you see the way they took care of those leeches? What the heck are they?_

_ No idea. Not human, that's for sure. If they could get rid of vamps like that, I hate to think how powerful they are. Hey, what about demons? That Nixie girl had fire coming out of her hands. Demons can do that, right?_

_ Guess it's possible. _I tried to ignore the voice in the back of my mind telling me to disembowel Jake for suggesting my imprint could be evil.

_We'd better tell Sam they're even more powerful than we thought. Even more powerful than the leeches. If they turn out to be dangerous, it could be difficult to get rid of them._

My heart heard what he said first, and before my mind could catch up, I had jumped in front of him, snarling, rocks and earth flying everywhere from my sudden movement.

Jake skidded to a halt, eyeing me warily as I stalked towards him, growling low in my throat. _What the hell is that supposed to mean? _I snarled.

He held his ground, at stared right down into my eyes. _You know exactly what I mean, Paul. Those girls are dangerous, and they haven't exactly been nice to us. Look at what Thalia did to Quil, unprovoked, while in his human form. They're dangerous._

I whimpered slightly. _You don't know that. We haven't been that welcoming to them either. _But even in my head, it sounded weak.

_What if they are evil Paul? And we had the chance to get rid of them before they hurt someone? You saw what they did to those leeches. They're powerful, and we can't trust strange creatures. Our job is to protect the people of La Push, and anyone else we can, from things the police can't. What if Emily, or Claire, or your dad, had to pay for a mistake we made?_

I lowered my head to the ground, unable to meet him in the eye.

_Don't let the imprint control you Paul. The pack needs you. I hope we can count on you?_

I stood to my full hight and looked Jacob straight in the eye, letting my love for pack and family flow through our connection.

_Of course. You know I would do anything for the pack and La Push, _I swore.

_Anything?_ Jake asked thoughtfully, carefully blocking me from seeing what was in his mind.

_Anything. _

* * *

**Thalia POV, Normal Time**

I was lying down, somewhere so soft, and I felt at peace. It was such a relief, having not a worry in the world. To just relax. I breathed in deeply, and smelt the woody, warm scent of an animal that lived in the forest. I dug my fingers deeper into soft, warm fur, and breathed in with the beat of a gently beating heart.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, watching the sun gently dance off the soft silver fur that cushioned my neck. Then my vision clouded and I was lost to the world.

Then second time I woke up, I was propped up against something hard and unyielding, my arms tied behind my back. Elephants felt like they were stampeding through my head. I tried to open my eyes, but they couldn't focus, and all I could see was one big green grey and brown blur.

Fear clouded my heart, and all I could think was that I was all alone.

"Help? Anyone? Please... _please_." I whimpered.

"Thalia? I am right in front of you." A voice hissed out of the blur, making me jump.

"Who's there?" I asked back, not bothering to try hiding the whimper of ear in my voice.

"Thalia, it is me, Phoebe. I'm slightly to your left. We are both being held captive."

I let her familiar voice wash over me. Then a wave of shame fell over me. I was taking comfort from a friend I hadn't been strong enough to save, when Lucy and Nixie had been captured, or worse. I had failed them, as a leader, and as a friend.

"Phoebe, I'm so sorry. I let you down, I let you get captured, and now they might torture you, and it'll be all my... my fault." I sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"Thalia, you must snap out of it! I have never heard you talk so defeated. That bump on your head must have knocked you silly."

"I'm sorry." I hung my head in shame.

"Thalia! Look at me!" Phoebe snarled. I just shook my head, the tears coming faster, the pain in my head increasing.

"Look at me!" She thundered.

I forced my head up, and slowly my focus returned enough so I could see a silvery blur.

"Thalia, you must stop it, and concentrate. We don't have any time to make more mistakes, because they could be back here any minute."

"I c-can't... It's all my fault." My head fell back down, as I tried to block her harsh voice from hurting me.

"Thalia, for Olympus' sake- HEY! Get away from her!" Phoebe interrupted herself to yell.

I heard the soft thud of footsteps on the hard ground, and something incredibly soft tickled my side. I felt a weight in my lap, and two beautiful rich earthy eyes looked up at me.

The more my eyes focused, the more they drew me in, those sad windows clouded with emotion, until I could feel his sadness, anger, shame, and loneliness. I so badly wanted to hug him, and wipe the fear and worry from his eyes.

But the ropes that bound me dug into my skin maliciously, and I cried out in pain.

"Lady Moon, curse this vicious beast! Step away, wolf, and do not hurt her!" Phoebe roared, and I could hear her struggles as she strived to escape the ropes.

"Phoebe, don't curse him. He didn't hurt me. He wouldn't... Would you?" I asked him. He stared up at me with his big eyes and keened, a soft but heart breaking sound that joined with the wind.

"Thalia, he's one of the wolves that kidnapped me! Are you siding with the enemy?"

I looked up, and found that my eyesight was completely back to normal.

"No, he's not..." Slowly I processed what she had said fully. The wolves had kidnapped her? "But, didn't those men kidnap you?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, you idiot! The wolves did! They captured you too- remember?"

"But, the nymph said.." I trailed off. What exactly had she said? It all seemed rather blurry.

"What nymph? Thalia, I was caught by wolves, not people. You honestly have so little faith in me that you believe I could be overpowered by some _males_?"

My wolf gave a slight grumble at that, and it was impossible to tell if it was an affronted growl or a smug snigger.

But I felt so ashamed for doubting Phoebe, the thing that she hates the most.

It's all my fault that she was captured anyway. If I'd looked out more, been more careful, she wouldn't have gone out after the wolves.

My wolf gave a whimper as I started to sniff again.

"For the Gods' sake Thalia, you're not going to cry now?" Phoebe sounded exasperated and fed up.

"But it's my fault that all of this is happening! If I had just been a better leader, then none of this would have happened! And we have no idea where the others are, they could be hurt or dying! And now we're both tied up, and my head hurts so much..."

"Thalia, calm down. That knock to your head must have addled your brain, making you feel so upset. We have to get some ambrosia into you, soon." She didn't sound worried, more focused on getting out of this place.

At the sound of her voice, my wolf jumped up and started gnawing at the rope, tearing into the thick hemp.

"What is that filthy thing doing?" Phoebe snarled. My wolf ignored her, concentrating on the task at hand.

"Phoebe, he's helping." I pleaded.

She watched, silently fuming, as I was released from my bounds. Slowly, I stood up, leaning on the tree for support, as the silver wolf watched on with worried eyes. Then, he walked towards Phoebe, who snarled.

"Don't you dare touch me, hideous beast!" But the silver wolf only snarled back down at her, and it was only too clear that, had he been human, he would have been calling her a stupid idiot, and various other words of the same effect.

But the noise hurt my ears, and I had to beg them to stop.

I stumbled to Phoebe's tree, slowly fumbling with the ropes as Phoebe sat impatiently, and the wolf's worried eyes followed my every move.

Eventually, Phoebe stood up, rubbing the feeling back into her hands.

"Finally!" She grumbled, before marching towards her left.

"Come on Thalia, we have to get you home." She snapped out. I started to follow her, before my wolf gave a sharp bark.

"By Hades and the Furies three, what is it?" Phoebe howled as she turned back to face my wolf.

He tossed his head over his shoulder, before trotting off in the opposite direction. I turned, and started to follow him.

"Thalia! What are you doing?" Phoebe sounded scandalised.

"Going back to camp?" I wondered, as the wolf paced anxiously back and forth, looking far too big to be allowed.

"You have no idea where he is leading us! It could be to another trap." I turned to her confused.

"But he helped us escape, right? And we have no idea where we are, so..."

Phoebe glared at my wolf, trying to stare him down, and failing horribly.

"Fine. But don't think this means I except you, beast. You take us home, and then you go to those filthy mongrels you call pack."

This seemed a bit mean, but I was just too tired. My wolf whined, impatient, sniffing the air, and eyes darting, nervous. I followed him into the thick forrest, Phoebe stomping behind me.

I kept both my eyes on my feet, as my focus faded in and out, and I tried to ignore the exhaustion, along with Phoebe's one-sided bickering.

When we got to camp, I collapsed onto the ground.

"No, Thalia, stay awake!" Phoebe said, yanking me to my feet. I heard muffled voices, before fading out entirely.

Fortunately for me, I didn't wake up to Nixie, or a grouchy Phoebe, but Lucy. She smiled softly from her place on the tent floor, and watched carefully as I sat up.

I didn't know where to start. Though I still felt slightly green, we had to get to the bottom of this.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

Nixie bounced into the tent, flinging her arms out as if too say; 'I'm here! Look at mwa!' as Phoebe slunk in behind her.

"Now we're all here, let's talk. Lucy?" I said.

"Right, so after you got caught by those people-"

"How many times do I have to tell you? We were not caught by any humans, but by wolves!" Phoebe interrupted.

"Pheebs, the nymph swore that it was the humans that took you!" Nixie shot back.

"Nymphs are notoriously flighty! They only tell the truth if the wind is blowing the right way, or if the day is sunny enough." Phoebe said.

Lucy opened her mouth slightly, just enough for a few words to come out.

"She only said going to the wolves would not help our cause."

I slid back down so I was lying on my back again.

"See? Ask Thalia." Phoebe turned to me. "Were you caught by wolves or humans?"

I stared around at their questioning faces, thinking.

"I was found by people, but chased down and caught by wolves"

Phoebe smirked triumphantly.

"But then I was tied up. Wolves couldn't do that. Phoebe, were you ever unconscious, because you were tied up too."

"Possibly, but only for a minute. I never saw any humans, the wolves only came and glared at me in shifts, almost. It was hard to tell, but I think the wolves changed the guard regularly. Their mannerisms seemed almost... Human."

"I still think that they are werewolves." Lucy said, almost stomping her foot in anger.

"How many times do we have to tell you, Lucy? They can't be werewolves." Nixie threw up her arms again.

"But that's just Greek werewolves right?" Lucy looked determined. "What if they're, I don't know..." She floundered around for a second. "Maori?"

"New Zealand doesn't have any wolves, Lucy." I informed her.

"You know what I mean, Thalia!" She looked at me desperately.

I shook my head slowly. "I'm sorry, Lucy, I just don't think so..."

"You kept telling me to believe in myself! But how can I do that if you don't believe in me?" She said, tears swelling up in her brown eyes.

"Think of this as your first test. Believe in yourself when nobody else does." Nixie snapped.

Lucy burst into tears, before escaping the tent.

"Nixie! How could you?" I said.

Nixie waved it off. "We have more important things to deal with, and having werewolf fantasies is just going to have to wait."

Phoebe nodded, refusing to agree with Nixie aloud. "They could be working with the humans, or controlled by them."

I nodded slowly. "It's possible, I guess. But I don't think all of the wolves are bad. I mean, that one helped us escape."

Phoebe snorted. "No one came after us. We could have escaped easily enough by ourselves. I'm still not convinced the wolf didn't have an ulterior motive."

"Phoebe, incredibly enough, sometimes a helping hand is simply a helping hand." I snapped back.

"Except when it's a paw." Nixie muttered under her breath.

I sat up slowly, and started putting my boots back on. "We have to find Lucy. I don't want anyone else wandering off again."

As I marched out of the tent, Phoebe called me back. "I think you are forgetting our mission objective, Lieutenant. To find out what they are, and how they can be seen through the mist. So far though, they have been the ones hunting us. It is time for that to change."

I turned my back on her and marched out of the tent. "Lucy first. Then we will talk."

But I couldn't help but wonder. That boy, Quil, had seen four girls in the forrest. Was this one of the instances where the mist didn't work the way you wanted it to, or was it really starting to fade? I hoped not.

As I walked over to Lucy's tent, I saw a flash of silver in the corner of my eye. After all the yelling and anger of today, it was nice to know that someone cared. Even if said someone was a wolf.

* * *

**Paul POV**

"You're letting the imprint take hold, Paul. I thought we agreed that you can't do that. Not with that girl. Why did you let her escape?" Sam frowned at me, as I tried not to shrivel up under his eyes.

"You told me I had to gain her trust! What better way to do that then help her escape? Besides, it's not like we could interrogate either of them while in our wolf forms." I tried, Jake nodding me on from behind Sam, where he stood with the rest of the pack.

"And that girl, Thalia, she likes me. If I can grow close to her, maybe she'll let something slip, and we'll know why they are here, and-" My throat caught for a second. "And how to get rid of them."

Sam stared at me emotionlessly. "This had better work, Paul. Don't get attached. I can still count on you, can't I?"

"Of course, Sam. I know what I'll have to do if the girls are a threat."


End file.
